Transition of Transcendence
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Maka had everything she wanted in life but life was giving her more; regardless if she wanted it or not. Is this a gift or is this a curse? She's still deciding as the years pass by.  Pairings inc: S/M,M/K,BS/T,S/L,P/C  Angst,Drama,Humor,Act/Adv,FShip
1. The Gift or Curse?

Soul Eater is my current obsession right now, so I bring you a story that got caught in my head and needs to be free. It also spawned another idea of stories that would come after this saga, which I at first did NOT want to fall into, but I couldn't say no to all those adorable little faces and then...bah! You'll see eventually. I am also working on a manga/doujin/whatever dealing with the universe this story created. It will be uploaded onto DeviantArt under this same name. :3 So without further ado, let's get to it!

{This is mostly a Maka centric fic. It will include pairings both canon and fanon. Warning: hard core emotional trama ahead. Drama, Comedy, Angst, Comfort, Romance, Lime/Lemon and slight chance of OOC ahead. }  
{Follows both Manga and Anime}  
{Also, this is my first time writing a story with this kind of fast to slow pacing, and percpetive switching. I hope it flows alright. Lastly, I wanted to make this one big ass long story, for I feared chaptering it would be its death. However, my need to finally share this story won out. Pray for me! XD}

Disc: I do not own Soul Eater or any part thereof.

* * *

Transition of Transcendence

_x_x_x_x_x_

She had always been told by her papa and mama that she was their little angel. She had a bubbly spirit, inquisitive nature and charming disposition that were all the things angels had. This led her to believe them. She would smile and say 'I'm an angel!' when she met someone new for the first time, no matter their age. The adults would laugh and agree, further enforcing her tiny child like reality that it must be so.

She had always looking into the sky and wished she could be up there amongst the clouds and fly. Since she was an angel, she smiled and knew that one day she would; she just needed to grow her wings. After all, she was still just a baby angel.

Years passed until her mama decided to leave. She was very sad, and hurt. She understood why, but at the same time she didn't. Angels were supposed to make people happy. Why would mama leave her little angel? Her papa promised her that mama loved her little angel very much, and that it wasn't her that caused mama to leave. She blamed him as the reason mama left.

He never disagreed with her, nor dissuaded her belief of this. After all, she was Papa's little angel too.

A little more time passed, and the little Angel grew older, wiser, stronger, but still kept her happy, bubbly and charming nature. She no longer truly believed she was an angel, for that was a silly child's dream. She knew that by calling her an angel, she was really being told how wonderful a little girl she had been. The fond memories made her smile, but that's as far as it went.

She still, however, yearned to fly.

_x_x_x_x_x_

Maka Albarn was a strong, fierce and loyal friend and companion. She was also a great Meister. She chose to follow in her mother's footsteps, and decided she'd become as great- if not better- than her mother. Her partner Soul was there to encourage her all the way; he too hoping to become a great Death Scythe.

Maka knew he would, in her heart, and strived to do so. She knew she'd make Soul into an even better Death Scythe than her 'good for nothing' father. She knew she'd become a great Meister too. She knew this and more, in her heart, for her soul was strong and pure.

She didn't know, however, just how strong and pure her soul truly was.

She grew to love them all, for each their own personalities and quirks. They were her dearest friends; an unbroken team. Black*Star was the first she had met of the group, at a young age. She'd thought he was cool. She still believed this however, even though he annoyed the ever living crap out of her.

Then there was Soul, her partner. She felt times with him one day were like oil and water; other days they were the fitting pieces of a puzzle. They grew closer every day, little by little. A bond that neither could break, nor did either want to.

Then it was Tsubaki; sweet mannered and every bit Maka's best girl friend. It still amazed her at times just how strong this ninja weapon was, to have partnered with Black*Star. Sometimes Maka wondered if she and Soul were like that.

After that, there was Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters; Liz and Patty. Maka could remember when she had first witnessed Kid fighting with Soul and Black*Star. She had shuddered when she had reached out to see his soul. His resonance with the sisters was amazing, but that wasn't the only thing that had made her shudder. It was the amount of power she could feel in him. She figured he would be; after all, he was a Shinigami – and Lord Death's son. As the days pasted and the group grew closer, it was easy to forget this boy was, in essence, a young god.

Lastly, there was Chrona. Maka had dove straight into the depths of insanity and back in order to free this kind, tormented soul from the evils of being Medusa's reused pawn. Though Chrona was Medusa's own child, no one cared. The Demon Sword wielder had become one of them; a part of their awkward but lovable family of fools. Maka wouldn't have had it any other way.

Years past, and the team known as Spartoi only grew stronger with them. Maka had excelled into become a great Meister. Soul had become a Death Scythe. Black*Star was on the verge of achieving his dream of surpassing the gods. Kid had tapped into the powers of the Sanzu Lines; having connected two.

It was at about this time Maka learned of something incredible. She had something only one in fifty million people had.

She had a Grigori Soul.

It was a bit to take in at first, but it didn't take long for her to realize how special of a gift this truly was. With this discovery, she also gained something she'd secretly wanted for a long, long time. She was capable of creating wings with Soul, and being able to fly!  
Life was good for the young teen. Hard, yes; painful, most defiantly. Nevertheless life was good. Maka knew there were more good things to come too; she didn't know how to explain it, but she just knew.

What she didn't know was how much pain she'd go through before realizing this.

_x_x_x_x_x_

It began on her sixteenth birthday.

Maka had woken to a surprise. Well, two really. The first was that all her friends had come together to give her an early morning surprise party. There were decorations (symmetrically placed) all over the little apartment; a cake on the table with all sorts of colorful frosting (and a giraffe drawn on it?) and sixteen candles. A couple vases full of camellias rested next to it, along with a large picture of Black*Star, signed by Black*Star. She could even smell the normal breakfast smells of (burnt) bacon and eggs. Lastly, her eyes fell upon the chair that was already pulled out for her to sit in, and the gorgeous designer dress that draped upon it, and a brand new book (How to Deal with New Situations) on the seat.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked to each of her friends. She loved them all so much. She said as much when she finally found her voice, and was swamped with hugs from everyone. The morning progressed wonderfully, and remained as such until they were called into action for a mission. They didn't let it sour the mood, rather add to it. As Black*Star had put it best:

"What better way to have a Birthday, than to kick someone's ass?"

And so they did. The fight was tough, and brutal. It took a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but they managed to destroy the pre-kishin they were sent to hunt down. Everyone had taken some hits from the creature and Maka was no exception. At one point, the creature had raked a shallow gash along her upper thigh. It hurt like hell, but it didn't stop the young woman from rendering the finally killing blow.

Once they got back to the academy, Nygus had tended to each of them. She had wanted to have Maka stay overnight, just to make sure the wound she received didn't get infected. Maka however, said she'd be fine and wanted to go home. For the rest of the day, everyone hung out at Maka and Soul's apartment; playing games and enjoying the rest of the party. As the night progressed, the pain had lessened and soon Maka had forgotten she's even gotten injured.

By morning, the wound was completely healed.

Maka never told anyone.

At first, she had been scared; almost frightened that such a thing was happening. However, as time passed and these quick heals became more and more common, Maka began to accept it. It had occurred to her that this could possibly be due to her resonance with Soul and from connecting with the Black Blood. It made sense. If anyone noticed, she'd tell them what she thought. No one seemed to notice her new little gift, so she was relieved.

She probably would have worried if she knew someone had, indeed, noticed.

_x_x_x_x_x_

On her eighteenth birthday, the group was having an outing near the park. They had just left a nice little café, making their way along the sidewalk past various quaint little shops. Liz had wanted to buy some more 'cute' clothing for her 'adopted-sister.' Maka still couldn't figure out how she had grown so close to the gun girls. The boys, Soul and Black*Star respectively, always teased and said it was because her unconscious mind knew if she were around Liz and Patty more, that Maka would start acting more like an _actual_ girl. This comment had earned both of them Maka-Chops; Britannica edition.

It happened in an instant.

Maka dropped her drink; sudden lashing pain ripping through her head. Clutching her head into her hands, she crumpled to her knees. Everyone turned toward the Scythe Meister; shock and fear etching into their faces. All at once, everyone seemed to be hit with some unknown force.

Soul and Black*Star shivered as it felt like their hearts became incased in pure ice, almost making it hard to breath. It lasted only a few seconds as warmth then wrapped around them. It still left both boys disturbed.  
Liz and Patty had winced in pain as well, as they felt their bodies begin to ache; as if they'd just been in a physical fight with someone. It subsided quickly, replaced with the feeling akin to being held. It left both girls shaken.

Tsubaki had tears pouring from her eyes. She had been hit with such a wave of emotions: despair, hate, sadness, joy, anger, longing…however she was left with a feeling of swelling love caressing her soul that it calmed her down and silenced her mind and trembling thoughts.  
Chrona felt like his blood was boiling and just when he would scream from the pain, it was washed away with a soft like radiant warmth, like feathers caressing him in a gentle hug.

Kid dropped to the ground, knees and hands smacking hard onto the cold pavement, retching up blood. It had been like a kick to the gut, followed by what felt like something ripping at his soul. It was subsiding slowly, but he still felt nauseous, drained and a bit disoriented. It was surprising to him that he hadn't passed out.

Maka wasn't so lucky. She had passed out only moments before, lying disheveled on the cold sidewalk. Soul and Black*Star had recovered more quickly than the others, and were helping to get up her. Liz and Patty came around about the same time as Tsubaki. Looking around, they could see everyone was, in some way, affected by whatever had just happened. Tubaki's gasp alerted the sisters to Kid's condition, and they moved over to help him up. He was awake, but nearly out of it.

The group made their way toward the academies infirmary. Soul was carrying Maka on his back, while the sisters supported Kid. Once there, they moved Maka into a bed. Kid was sat down on the other available bed, and given a cloth and some water. The rest of the group proceeded to tell Nygus what had happened, and how each of them were affected. Nygus proceeded to check up on each one of them. After doing all she could, she told them all to get home and get some sleep and rest. She would hold Maka over night. Soul opted to stay. Everyone agreed and parted ways.

During the night, Maka had stirred in her sleep. Soul, who had stayed with her, moved over towards her. She opened her eyes slowly, and turned towards him. A small tired smile broke on her face upon seeing him. For a moment, Soul's breath hitched. Her eyes, an odd lighter green than he remembered, seemed to shine softly in the darkness of the little room. He shook his head and smiled back to her. Soul figured it had probably just been a trick of the moonlight from the window.

Days passed by, and Maka had regained back her strength and energy. Everyone else had also recovered from their ailments, though they were still unsure as to what it could have been. There were many speculations and theories, but each where turned down. Not even the adults seemed to know anything; but then again, they could have had an idea. It became of less importance as the days turned to weeks and weeks to months.

It had seemed like everyone had forgotten about the incident, and they had: save one of them.

_x_x_x_x_x_

It was sometime in April when the brief storms came over the city. They would come and go rather quickly. The group had been on the courts when the rain came. As the rain came down, the group began to seek shelter. Liz was worried her hair would get wet. Tsubaki didn't want to catch a cold by getting soaked. Black*Star and Soul shared a laugh at how girly they were acting, and casually walked under the awning of the nearest building with them. Kid had brought an umbrella with him for just this reason, and had already had it open.

Maka, however, had been pulled into the rain by a rather excited and happy Patty. She laughed at the younger Thompson's antics and proceeded to splash about in the puddles with her. The rain was slowly beginning to pick up. Tsubaki suggested they head inside and everyone agreed. Soul called out to Maka, who was now just standing in the rain, letting it run down her face. Patty skipped back over to the group. Maka stood still, eyes cast skyward, unmoving. Soul called to her again, asking her what the holdup was.

Kid, who was standing in between Maka and the rest of the group, turned towards the girl to his right and walked to her. He stopped abruptly, growing concerned. Maka was shivering. She slowly turned her gaze towards the boy in front of her; and Kid could tell something was wrong.

"I can't feel it. I can't feel the rain."

Maka didn't say anything to anyone else. Kid remained quiet out of respect. It wasn't until a month later that the rest of the group would start to grow concerned as well.

_x_x_x_x_x_

It had happened one day while everyone was over at the Gallows Mansion. Maka had promised to make everyone a big lunch. General enthusiasm ensued. While Maka was busy working in the kitchen Soul, Black*Star and Patty had bounded off to play a game. Liz and Tsubaki sat at the counter, talking quietly while watching Maka get everything ready. Kid helped Maka to locate all the dishware she would need. He would have offered more help, had she not threatened to bean him with a sauce pot if he didn't sit down.

After about an hour, lunch was just about done. The last thing Maka had to do was add the soba noodles to the pot of boiling water. It would only take the noodles a few minutes to cook, and lunch would be served. She called out and let everyone know. Handing Liz and Tsubaki the plates and napkins, the two elder girls set up the counter. Kid decided to make some tea, and moved around the counter to do so.

A moment later, the trio of Soul, Black*Star and Patty entered into the large kitchen area; all the while shouting and carrying on like a bunch of hyper hyena. They started passing something back and forth between them and acting like it carried the plague. No one was really paying them any mind, though they were told to settle down. Maka removed the pot of noodles from the stove and began to strain them in the sink.

It was at this moment that Patty, having broken away from the two boys, ran past Maka in an effort to hide behind Kid and the counter. However, what Patty didn't count on was tripping over Maka's foot. This is turn had caused Maka to drop the pot of noodles into the sink, and knock her back against the counter and stove. Maka's hands landed on the countertop and stovetop, to keep her from falling on top of the other girl. Patty had actually stumbled a bit before Kid had caught her, helping her to grab the counter. Maka heaved a sigh of relief; glad no one was truly hurt, and to a lesser extent that lunch would be okay.

Kid had turned to ask if she was alright, and upon doing so his eyes widened, blurting her name. He jumped over, pulling her hand from the stovetop and quickly shoved it under the cold running water in the sink. Her hand had been on the still burning eye of the stove. There were collective gasps from the group, and everyone tried to crowd around to see if Maka was alright. After a few moments, Kid pulled her hand away from the water to inspect the damage.

Maka began to shake, her eyes slowly growing wider; filling with a bit of fright.

Her hand was perfectly fine.

_x_x_x_x_x_

For a short point in time, Maka became withdrawn and a little secluded. She seemed to dim in spirits and energy. Her bubbly, happy self was being subdued by the fear of not knowing what was going on within herself. She couldn't keep clinging to the Black Blood theory for too much longer, but it was the only thing to explain it. Logically anyway.

Everyone was worried about Maka's gradual changes. They decided to try and reinvestigate what could possibly be doing this. The group didn't get much further in their quest from before. The only thing they could think to come up with was the idea that perhaps a combination of factors was contributing to these changes. These factors included the Black Blood, her special wavelength, and the brief exposure to Marie's Healing Wavelength, were all the team could pin together.

Upon hearing this, Maka slowly, but gradually came out of her depressive state. It was the best that anyone of them could come up with for the time being. Soon, Maka was once again back to her bubbly, happy state of mind. As a whole, the group continues to seek out clues or answers to their friend's quandary as time went on.

After a month had passed since her fall and rise, Maka chose to call off the search. When questioned on this, the girl stood tall, smiled and spoke with conviction.

"There's so much more out there we need to be worrying about. People who need us; places we need to protect. That is our true priority. I can wait."

Maka further explained that they could also look into it when they had the extra time, or possibly gain leads while out on missions. They all knew how Maka could be, so in light of her argument, the group agreed to leave it be. Life continued on with a sense of normality restored to the Scythe Meister. No one brought it up unless they found out something new, or had a new theory. No one truly ignored it either. It was there; just not brought to attention. As such, it was back to the same old routine.

Maka was her old happy self again.

He hadn't the heart to tell her then what he had found.

But she had to know.

_x_x_

It would later be known as the 'Slap that Froze Time', because for all intentional purposes, it had literally caused the entirety of the student body present at that moment to stop their actions and halt.

Everyone who knew Maka - closes friends or not - knew not to mess with her. She was a young woman with bite and backbone. If her words didn't put you in your place if you smarted off, then her dreaded Maka-Chop book slam most defiantly would. If she didn't have her book handy, it was entirely possibly she would just sucker punch you. This was the Maka way of punishment.

The crowd stared on in silence. Not a word from anyone. Even the air seemed to stand still. All eyes fell upon the two standing in the center of the frozen crowd. It was like a scene from some messed up version of your favorite book. It just didn't seem real. Yet, this was very real.

Maka stood, one fist shaking while the other hand was open flat and wide. A race of emotions contorted on her face; cream skin colored pink and pastel green eyes on the verge of unleashing hot angry tears. Her teeth were set in a half snarl, half frown.

Maka had just _slapped_ someone. Not chopped, not punched, but open hand slapped somebody.

The angry red blotch of stinging skin stood out starkly against his alabaster skin. His eyes held no surprise. He knew this would be the result. He would take whatever she threw at him.

Maka had just slapped Death the Kid.

And then her clenched fist flew.

The sickening thud was heard by all who watched. Kid hit the ground on his back. Maka followed, pinning him down by straddling him. As the tears fell, so did her fists. She screamed incoherently at the boy beneath her. He said nothing.

When the rest of their group came upon this spectacle, everyone was aghast. Soul and Black*Star made a move to restrain Maka, but Kid screamed at them to let her be.

The rest of the group was at an impasse. Soul fumed to himself, not knowing what to do. Black*Star was equally as upset, but respected Kid's call. Tsubaki turned away, unable to watch. Liz and Patty remained quiet, unmoving. It was painful to watch, and not know why. For once, Chrona wasn't alone with not knowing how to deal with an upset of events.

Soon it was quiet. There were no more sounds of flesh hitting flesh. The screaming had stopped.

Maka had exhausted herself. The tears still fell, only more slowly. Her fists were bloodied, one was broken and the other badly bruised. She sat there, heaving breaths silently, until she was still. She began to slump forward. Before she could fall too far, Kid had caught her in his arms. Slowly, the young Shinigami got up, cradling the passed out girl in his arm. With not a word, he walked towards the group. They waited with baited breath.

Still without a word, Kid approached Soul and gently passed Maka into the Death Scythe's arms. Soul took Maka gently, and held her close. He turned back to Kid, and winced. Maka had done a number on him. Kid had a busted lip for sure and probably a broken nose and fractured jaw. Soul could tell a shiner around Kid's right eye was forming rapidly. When Soul asked Kid what had happened, the young reaper smiled sadly.

"I told her the truth. As such, it often hurts."

Kid refused to say anything about it. It was up to Maka if they were to know as to why the event they just witnessed transpired. Whatever it had been, they all knew for certain that their team dynamic had just been changed.

Spartoi would be fractured for a while to come.

By the next morning the only evidence of the previous day's events would be the image burned into everyone's mind, as well as slightly pink and sore knuckles and a hint of a slightly purple eye and sore jaw.

_x_x_x_x_x_

Spartoi continued on. The team remained together. It was a bit of surprise to everyone that Maka hadn't asked about Team Reassignment. She had once been asked about it from a few classmates. Her answer was rather straightforward: She had the best team possible. To replace anyone would risk bringing the team down. They were still the elite team. As such, they took on missions specifically geared towards their dynamic. If that was altered in any way, it could prove a fatality.

To most, this sounds cruel; biting. Her reasons seemed to have no heart, just cold calculation.

For a long time, this was sadly the truth.

It was because of this, that Spartoi soon became known amongst the academy as the 'Fractured Resonance' or 'Broken Melody'.

The missions were accomplished, and pre-kishins were defeated. Their success as the elite team was still in perfection. Their family, however, was in silent pain.

They all saw it. Empty smiles; an odd formality between the two; the fact they hardly ever spoke outside of combat. It hurt to watch, and not be able to do anything. Maka had never told any of them the words that had been shared that day. When anyone had asked, she simply smiled and said it was too much a burden to bother them with. In truth, she didn't want them in pain.

The group still went out together as they use to, only now it was just seven of them. It had been odd at first. Someone would make a comment and forget said person was not there to either enjoy it, or quarrel against it. They didn't feel complete.

It was Soul who had connected the cruel irony of it all. He laughed bitterly and shook his head.

Eight really was the perfect number.

_x_x_x_x_x_

The stars lit up the night sky like twinkling diamonds against rich velvet. The night was a joyous occasion and everyone was having fun. There were drinks to be had and some of the most delicious foods to be eaten. Practically everyone from the academy was here tonight, singing, dancing, acting like fools.

Maka smiled as she watched everyone enjoy themselves; _truly_ enjoy themselves. It had been too long a year since she felt peace amongst herself and her family of fools. She was still quiet, and a bit more reserved, but she had opened back up a bit to her old self once again.

Tonight was not a night for sadness. Tonight was a night for celebration. Everyone was here for her tonight. Spirit was beside himself with pride. Maka told him to stop being so melodramatic. The older Scythe laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"It might not be to you, but this is a big deal to me. It's not every day my little angel turns twenty!"

She closed her eyes, ever so slightly flinching at his words, but kept the smile on her face.

"I'm not so little anymore, Papa."

Spirit chuckled as he looked at her; parting a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. His little girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman before his eyes. Her cream skin seemed eerily unmarred even with the constant battles she partook in; her vivid pastel green eyes shone with such an intelligent brightness he knew she'd gotten from her mother; and her once wheat blond locks seemed as if the moonlight had bleached the soft strands in a radiant silvery white. Traces of the wheat blond could still be found tangled here and there.

She had changed so much over the past few years. Spirit had watched it like a slow play unfolding before him. He was lost as to what his little girl had been going through; only knowing what he'd been told from their group. At first, he too had been worried – losing hours of sleep at a time. However, as time had passed, so did his concerns. He watched as she rose and fell, and rose again. She was moving through life; taking the good and bad with steal resolve.

He knew she'd be alright. His confidence in her was as strong as her stubborn streak.

She gave him a kiss before slipping away to find the others. She found Black*Star and Tsubaki by the dinner tables, of course. She turned to see Soul playing on the piano in the room. Truly it was a special day. Further still she caught sight of Liz and Patty both dancing with an extremely nervous Chrona. It made Maka laugh lightly to herself. She considered saving him from his little plight until her eyes fell upon the far wall.

Quietly, she made her way passed everyone, and came to stop before what had caught her attention.

"Thank you."

She spoke it quietly.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"But you're letting me have my party in your house."

Indeed, Kid had. Maka had wanted to invite so many people to her party. She had gotten so wrapped up in invitations; she had failed to realize that many people had no chance of being at her and Soul's apartment.

"You invited me."

And she had. It had been a couple months ago. Maka had been making out all her special invitations to the group. She had just finished Chrona's and put it to the side when she noticed it.

There was one special blank invite left.

She remembered running into him while he had come back from a solo mission his father sent him on. He had been leaving his father's office. She had been summoned for something she couldn't recall. For a moment they both stood there silently. She had noticed neither Liz nor Patty were with him and had found it a bit odd. He pulled her from her inner musing by politely excusing himself. Before he could take a step to leave, her hand shot forward, open palmed against his chest.

Her head was slightly bowed. Her voice was quiet.

"For you."

And then she was gone.

Maka's invitation rested in his hands. Kid opened the little card and read over the contents and her own written message.

For the first time in a year, color seemed to return to his otherwise dulled eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

_x_x_

The party carried on in full swing until the early morning hours. Little by little it was dying down. People began to make their leave. Maka had thanked each and every person she could possibly find. She had made her way to a balcony that overlooked the cityscape, catching a moment of silent peace and a quick breath. This day, this night, had been wonderful.

Soul found her on the balcony, watching the stars. She turned to him when she heard him approach. Her eyes, hair and skin seemed to shine under the moon. For the most part, her changes were all physical. Soul smiled. Maka was still Maka. She was still a bookworm; still as stubborn as a mule; still as wild as fire and gentle like feathers.

It's what he loved about her and he told her as such.

She smiled and said she knew. Their years together had proven this to her time and time again. She turned back to the stars and spoke softly.

"What if I told you, I could have died two hours ago?"

Soul had been thrown back by her words. He had launched into question upon question. Upon hearing his distress Maka turned back to him; silencing his fears. She held Soul tight. He held her back just as fiercely. She had no idea how much time had passed when Soul pulled away.

He took her hand then, and dropped to the ground. Her breath grew shaky. Her throat began to hurt from the stinging that was building. She watched as he lifted something from his pocket.

She felt a stab to her heart when she saw the glint of gold.

The tears couldn't be held back.

He asked her to marry him.

She smiled. She cried. In that moment she wished she had died at midnight.

He waited.

She smiled. It hurt. She smiled still…and said

"No."

_x_x_

A week had passed by since the birthday party. Things had calmed back down and were back to the usual run of the mill routine. Today, however, was a busy day. Maka looked up from her spot on the floor to see Black*Star holding half a bed over his shoulder. The ninja was demanding compensation for being pulled into demeaning labor. Tsubaki followed behind him as they walked out the door; she was carrying a small taped up box in her arms. Maka called out saying she'd make everyone lunch for the trouble.

Most of the group was helping Soul today with moving his stuff out.

It had come as a bit of shock to everyone at first. By the time Soul had explained things in full, everyone agreed it was for the best. It hadn't been done in malice or anger; nothing like that. It had simply come from the fact that it wouldn't be appropriate anymore.

It would hurt too much.

As it were, Soul wasn't moving all that far away. On the contrary; he was only moving three doors down from Maka. This way he was still close by in case she needed anything, and that he could still come over anytime he wanted. Maka had told him so. In a small way it was kind of exciting. Soul was getting his own place. Black*Star affectionately called it the 'Party Pad'.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Between moving boxes from one apartment to another and moving new furniture into the new place; everyone was on their toes. As promised, Maka made everyone a big lunch in thanks. It also doubled as a sort of house warming meal. Soul let her break in the apartments stove. Liz joked that Maka would still be making all of Soul's meals.

Everyone laughed.

Once night fell upon the city, the group bid their farewells and departed their separate ways. Soul walked with Maka back to her apartment. It would be so weird waking up to not having Maka making breakfast, or to just generally not have Maka there. Yet he knew; they both knew it had to be this way. Soul couldn't continue to live with Maka after the turn down. The heartache would be too much. He didn't want to leave, but knew he needed to. However, since he was literally next door, it did help ease his pain immensely. He could still be there for her. He could still see her every day. They were still partners.

"If you need anything; anything at all…"

"You're right next door, I know. It's okay. I'll be fine."

He kissed her nose, bidding her goodnight, and turned back towards his new abode.

Maka turned to her own apartment, and closed the door behind her. It was so quiet. It seemed so empty. Slowly she made her way towards her bed, and dropped upon it. Today had been busy; what with moving things, and packing and general dealings with Black*Star. She turned her head slightly on the pillow, not really looking at anything.

She felt weak. She felt drained and empty. She knew she didn't have to bear this burden alone, but she didn't want the others to know. It would just bring them heartache, and she didn't want them to know of this pain. She didn't want special treatment. She just wanted her normal life back. Yet, she remained silent. The truth of this burden was her cross to carry and her's alone.

The die had been cast.

She hadn't lied. She knew she would be fine. She would be. It would just take time.

And now, she had all the time in the world.

_x_x_x_x_x_

Time heals all wounds. Time is finite and infinite. Time is not in actuality a line; we as human beings only perceive it this way. Time equals money. Thyme is a spice. Time Crisis was a so-so arcade game…

Maka rubbed her temples.

"Time sucks."

"Huh?"

Maka blushed and looked up to see Tsubaki's confused look. Taking a quick glance around them, the Scythe Meister quickly remembered that Tsubaki had invited her out to Death Café earlier that day.

"Oh sorry…I was... lost in thought, again."

"Are you doing alright, Maka? I've noticed you've been spacing out a lot lately."

Maka promised the other woman she was indeed alright. Lately, it just seemed her focus was going in five different directions at once. She caulked it up to the fact she'd been taking on extra solo missions when Soul wasn't around. Perhaps it was fatigue from using her weapon blood in excess lately. She had finally embraced that part of herself some time ago, and found herself to be quite excelling at it.

"It just feels like the years pass like months and the months pass like minutes now."

Maka muttered quietly.

"I know what you mean. It feels like it was only last week we were over at Soul's place having lunch and helping him move in."

Maka nodded. The weight of the previous comment was lost on Tsubaki, but she agreed with the ninja blade. She remembered that day well, and the days, weeks, months and years that followed. Six to be exact. Though most of it was a blur to her, she held onto the really important memories that mattered. One such memory was actually sitting, rather quietly, in front of her right now.

Maka looked up from her latte and watched the tiny boy sitting in the chair directly across from her. He was taking painstaking measures to make sure every sugar packet on the table went into building his little fort-house. Maka found herself slowly smiling at the child's antics. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he placed the final packet. With the little fort complete, the boy jumped up into his chair.

"Ya-Ha! Fort Sugarloaf complete success!"

Maka laughed to herself as Tsubaki hushed the boy, picking him up as he crawled onto her shoulders. Both women had gotten up from their seats and began on their way. Maka laughed as the boy lamented on whatever popped into his mind. Tsubaki would smile and remain quiet, though every so often she'd pop out with an 'Is that so?' or a 'And then what?'

Maka watched the pair for a moment. She was truly happy to know that her best girl friend had a loving family. It was no surprise to their group that Black*Star and Tsubaki had come together as a family of their own. Then there was the 'little runt' as Maka had oh so affectionately dubbed him.

As they were nearing the park, Maka could see the other group members waiting for them. As she watched the scene in front of her, she stopped. For a moment, Maka couldn't help but feel like an outsider, who just so happened to know every one of these people personally. The feeling was fleeting. She knew she belong in this group, no matter what obstacles in life came her way. She was just being silly.

Tsubaki hadn't realized Maka was no longer behind her, and had joined the group already. The boy had jumped down, and started prancing around; so much like his father. It was a few minutes later Maka caught sight of a mass of white launching towards her. She laughed and launched towards it as well. Upon impact, she laughed and spun in a circle, holding onto the small youth in her embrace.

"Maka!"

The young boy she held gripped her in as big a bear hug he could muster for his five years of age. She ruffled his white locks that nearly matched her own.

"I missed you, too, Jazz."

The boy, Jazz, looked up and gave Maka a huge toothy smile. She gave him a smile right back. He was doubling over in excited about something, Maka could tell. No doubt it was about the trip he'd just gotten back from with his father. Maka chuckled to herself. Jazz was practically a carbon copy of that man, with one tiny exception. Instead of bright crimson orbs, Jazz had bright ocean blue.

Maka joined the rest of the group, Jazz still hanging onto her for dear life. Everyone was enjoying the lovely summer day, talking about whatever was current or what was going on outside the city. Black*Star was recounting how he had taken down a whooping five hundred enemies while Soul had only managed four hundred twenty two. Tsubaki was sitting with Liz while Patty was 'wrasslin' with the 'runt' and a flustered pink haired little boy . Chrona was laughing between the antics of Patty and Black*Star.

"Hey squirt, quit being a Maka leech." Soul called out.

Liz looked up as Maka joined her and Tsubaki. Maka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again.

"It's fine. Unlike you, he actually behaves himself." Maka retorted. Jazz snorted a laugh.

The witty banter continued for a bit back and forth. Once Black*Star had deemed his adventure story wasn't finished, Maka had let him get back to it. She had noticed Kid was missing from their group, and upon inquiring his absence, Liz had mentioned a meeting with his father. She was about to question further, when something caught her eye.

There were a few people in the streets, looking aghast about something. Maka's eyes narrowed slightly. Something seemed wrong. She let go of Jazz, and he walked over to Liz, climbing up to sit next to her.

Within a moment, an alarm sounded. It was denoting a large fire.

Maka and the group turned to see more people coming down the street. Maka herself caught sight of a distressed pink haired woman, who ran up to a long haired brunette. She was trembling; shaking and pointing frantically behind her.

It was her old classmate Kim Diehl (now Diehl-Ford); which probably meant the other woman was Jacqueline, her weapon partner. Maka had learned a few years ago that Kim had married another classmate of theirs; Ox Ford. She also recalled them having a daughter.

Maka felt like her blood run cold when saw Kim mouth out the word 'Mika' while pointing back behind her.

Her legs were already beginning to move her before Maka could hear Soul shout out to her. Coming up to Kim, Maka's fears were confirmed. Kim's daughter Mika was trapped in the building that caught fire. However, she wasn't the only one. Angela was in there too.

Maka took off. She began running as fast as she possibly could. She could see the smoke in the distance and could just make out the light of the fire. As Maka ran, she jumped up onto of the nearest roof, and began to roof hop as far as she could go. When Maka reached the last rooftop left to run on, she gave it her all. She jumped to the ledge and pushed off into the sky.

Closing her eyes, she focused. She tapped into her soul; feeling it unfurl. She saw them; clearly in her mind. The one thing her soul granted that she had wanted more than anything.

In a flash of bright light, two large wings burst forth from Maka's back.

She had gained wings. More precisely, she had learned to use and possess them herself without Soul's assistance.

Maka flew as fast as she was capable. As she reached the burning building, she could see a crew attempting to hose the place down already. While it was working to put out the flames, there was no telling if they would reach the girls in time. Circling the building, Maka found a way in and dove inside.

She hit the floor hard; her wings phasing out upon impact. She got up quickly. It was hot enough she could feel the heat, but the smoke was thick and getting to her. Her eyes watered quickly, and she chocked quite a bit, but Maka kept moving through the building, looking for the girls. She called out for them, and at first couldn't hear them. Finally, she heard a small coughing that wasn't hers.

Turning her watery eyes towards the back, she could see the two figures lying on the ground. Angela was draped over Mika in an attempt to keep her safe and protected. Maka leaned down and roused Angela from her drowsiness. Shouting to her to see if she could get up, Angela nodded. Maka grabbed Mika up into her arms and held her close. They moved quickly towards the front of the building where the crew was Maka had seen blasting out water. There was still a lot of fire surrounding them, but Maka saw their escape. She pointed over towards a front window.

"Follow me and watch out!" She choked out.

Maka ran straight towards the window. Just as she came upon it, Maka jumped, and unleashed four large scythe blades from her arms and legs. They acted as both a window breaking device and a divider between Mika and the glass. As soon as she felt they were out of the building, Maka withdrew the blades before she hit the ground in a roll. Angela was able to shakily walk out of the pathway Maka had created.

As Maka came to a halt on the ground, she could vaguely make out voices calling out to her. She opened her bleary eyes and saw the ground immediately in her field of vision. She then remembered the tiny child she was holding and pushed herself onto her back. She greedily gulped the fresh air; coughing every couple breaths.

There was already a small team of medical personal on the scene. One came over the Maka and immediately began to check the little child. Another went to assist Angela out. A third made his way over to check on Maka herself, but she tried to wave him away. She tried to say she'd be fine, but he politely ignored her.

As he leaned her up, Maka felt slightly dizzy. It didn't help matters that upon being pulled up, Maka was suddenly crushed into a hug. Still a bit dazed, Maka could only make out a mass of pink next to her. For a moment, she had thought it to be Chrona, but was corrected when the other pulled away to revealed the tear stricken face of Kim.

"Maka…T-Thank you…Thank you so much!"

Maka smiled softly, and thanked Kim as well. As Kim got up and went back over to her daughter and husband, Maka turned to find her group coming up over towards her. She picked herself up, much to the protest of the medic, and pumped a fist into the air cheering. Maka laughed. She wasn't sure why. She was just so giddy at the moment.

Maka took one step forward before then realizing that perhaps she shouldn't have jumped up so quickly. As such, she felt herself falling backwards. She was kind of tired anyways. She figured she must have been really out of it.

She never felt herself hit the ground.

She remembered seeing something golden.

And then she was met with darkness.

_x_x_

Maka awoke some time later. Her eyes slowly regaining focus as she stared above her.

"Unfamiliar ceiling."

Indeed, it wasn't the ceiling panels of the DWMA's infirmary she was use to seeing. Upon lazily turning her head towards the left, the rest of the room was just as unfamiliar. Gazing at it long enough proved however where she was, once her mind caught up with the fact she was awake.

She was at Gallows Mansion.

Closing her eyes, and remaining still, she could soon hear the murmurs and chatting laughter coming from down stairs. Leaning up, Maka ran a hand through her hair, letting it rest on the back of her neck as she gazed towards the door. Getting up from the bed, Maka made her way down towards the rest of the group.

Upon entering the large dining room everyone was corralled in, Maka gave a half smile and spoke up.

"You guys aren't having a party without me, are you?"

It did sort of look like that from an observers point of view. The table was rife with different kinds of pastries, hors d'oeuvres, and other goodies.

Maka was greeted by Jazz running up and hugging her legs, followed by Chronos. She bent down and hugged the two boys close, then pulled back, smiling.

"Sorry if I scared or worried you."

"Dad said you were stupid to do that." Jazz said wryly, but with a bit of a pout.

"Well, your Dad might be right." She smirked and stood up, looking at Soul; who glanced away like he'd been caught.

"I'm sorry. I just took off without thinking." She addressed the group.

"It's okay." Liz came up to Maka, and pulled her close.

"The important part is that you're alright."

Maka hugged the older girl back. She was soon swamped with the other gun sister behind her; sandwiching Maka in the middle.

"You don't want to make me mad, Maka-baka." Patty giggled.

"No. No you don't." Chrona and Kid both spoke this up, as if they knew this from experience.

Maka laughed lightly, hugging both girls before untangling herself from them all. She walked over to the table and Soul. She looked both pouty and ashamed, but at the same time, had that air that she'd do it again anyway. Soul just sighed, and gave his signature grin. He mussed up her hair as he spoke.

"Ah, you saved the shrimps, so it's all good."

"Teh-heh." She fixed her hair and turned towards the table, looking at all the treats. One however caught her eye. It was a wrapped package with her name on it. Plucking the small card from the parcel, she read it over, and smiled warmly.

"It's from Mika and Kim. They baked a cake for me."

Everyone smiled as Maka opened up the baked good. It looked delicious; a chocolate cake with butter cream frosting. On top was a little drawing of Maka; probably what Mika had done. She felt her heart swell.

Indeed she would have done it over again and again.

Grabbing up a knife, Maka began to cut it up and put pieces on plates. She handed two to Soul, who walked over and handed the second piece to Liz. Black*Star got the next two, while the three tykes started to crowd around her legs for the next pieces. Kid moved over to help her with the pieces, handing one off to Jazz. Maka handed one to Chronos, then cut one for Grey*Star, herself and was about to cut another.

"It's alright, I needn't a piece."

"You don't like cake?" Maka raised an eyebrow at Kid.

"More like, if I eat too many rich sweets, I won't stop. Only on rare occasion do I indulge." He turned to give Grey*Star his piece.

"At least try a little bit of the butter cream icing, it's so good! Then I promise not to bug you."

She used her fork to scoop up a small piece with a good dab of frosting and lifted it up. Not realizing this, Kid turned back forward, successfully stabbing the fork into his lip; it didn't hurt, but it did smart. Maka tensed slightly, putting the fork down and about to throw out an apology. Yet her words were frozen, as was she.

Kid pulled his hand away from his mouth, the slight sting of pain already going away when he heard Maka giggling. Though her giggling lead to chuckling, and the chuckling lead to laughter.

A full blown laughter the entire group hadn't heard from Maka in years.

This laughter gave way to tears, and her sides began to hurt.

Pretty soon everyone was caught by the infectious laugh, though Maka's was still the heartiest of them all. After a few minutes everyone calmed down, and Maka wiped away the tears with her palms, sniffling a bit.

"I'm-s-sorry, it's j-just you look so funny. Heh heh..."

Finally regaining her wits, Maka recalled a memory from her childhood. It was a time she was very little and had helped her mom bake a cake. She had gotten so messy. She hadn't seen herself, of course, but she remembered her mother saying so and something her mother had done.

Licking her thumb she stepped up to Kid and reached up, partly cupping his face with her hand and running her thumb across his nose to wipe away the butter cream frosting. Before she had the chance to move her hand, Kid had gently captured her wrist, closed his eyes and gave her thumb a gentle lick that ended in a delicate kiss.

Maka could feel her face flush and her ears tingle. He let her wrist go, and she pulled her hand back slowly. Kid licked his lips and gave a tiny smirk.

"You were right. The icing is delicious."

She nodded, not trusting herself to do much other than that. Her throat stung and her chest felt heavy. Her face she was pretty sure was still scarlet; which stood out starkly against her cream skin, she was sure. She sat down then in the chair next to her and continued with her own piece.

During this little trade off, everyone else chose to politely be interested in their own musings or in their own little world. Though, at closer glance, everyone seemed to share the same warming smile.

As the night wore on, the chatter and antics drew more quiet and infrequent. The kids had long passed out on the nearby couch. It was far into the AM hours when the coffee and tea had run dry and sleep could no longer be postponed. Everyone was bidding their goodnights. Liz gently picked up Jazz from the couch as Chrona in turn picked up Chronos.

"Night Maka. Sleep tight." Liz gave her 'adopted-sis' a hug with her free arm. Maka smiled.

"I will. You too."

Soul walked up to the two, turning briefly to Liz as she pulled back from the other girl.

"Be up in a minute." He ruffled Jazz's hair softly, as he leaned over and gave Liz a kiss.

Maka smiled softly, and for a moment averted her gazed as she waved goodbye to Tsubaki and Black*Star; Grey*Star slumped over his father's shoulders. Patty came up behind Maka and gave her a quick bear hug and a kiss on the check. She bade her goodnight, as did Chrona with a hug.

Maka turned back to Soul as the others took to the stairs. They spoke of idle things, random things, and laughed at the silliness of it all. They embraced, and after a moment, Soul pulled back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Do me a favor and cut down on this hero antic stuff, 'kay? You keep given me heart attacks."

"I can't make any promises, but, I promise to be more careful." She grinned.

He gave her his classic signature grin. After a moment, he pulled away and ran a thumb across her check.

"Why, do I not believe you?" He chuckled. "Seriously, though."

"I promise. I'm sorry I worried everyone. It's just Mika and Angela… and they could have been seriously hurt."

"You could have been too, and don't give me the 'I have ju-ju-magicalness and can heal super fast' shtick. You can't heal a torn limb or from a decapitated head."

Maka blanched. Soul did have a point there.

"Okay, okay, I see what you mean." She shook her head trying to rid the images from her mind.

"I'm not going to stop being who I am, however, so you can all live with that."

"You haven't yet, have you?"

"Teh-Heh." She smiled a grin.

Soul yawned, and turned slightly.

"It's getting late…or earlier…whichever. I suggest you get to bed."

"Yes, 'Dad.'" Maka rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Good." He lifted a finger in a mock scolding way. "Now escort my daughter home, young man, so the vile cretins of the night won't dare touch my adorable little girl!"

"But of course, Sir."

Maka slightly jumped at the response, not having noticed Kid behind her. She turned towards him, then back to Soul, and found the other already moving up the stairs. Huffing lightly, Maka picked up what few things she had and turned back towards Kid.

"Shall we?"

Maka nodded, fighting the uneasy feeling in her stomach. The two walked out into the early morning chill. Maka didn't live all too far away from the Gallows, but it was still a decent walk. At first, it was a quiet one. However, she soon found herself in quiet conversation with her company. It ranged from what books she'd read lately, to how she felt about the groups 'expanded family'. Before Maka was aware of it, she was at her front door.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Of course; it was my pleasure."

She was fidgety and she didn't like it. She didn't know why, and it bothered her. For a moment, she felt something prodding at the back of her mind. She looked up a moment and found Kid's amber gaze; those gentle eyes seemingly so patience. It was as if he was waiting for her to say something. She bit her lip a moment, trying to come up with something when she felt a small jolt against her soul. She inhaled sharply, tensing.

"I better go-"She turned towards her door.

"Maka."

"It's pretty late, early, whatever-" She put the key in.

"Maka."

"You should get back too, you need _some_ sleep-" She tried to open the door.

"Maka."

The hand against the door prevented her from doing so. He wasn't putting much force against it. She was trying hard to shield against his prodding, but it was slowly failing.

"Are you happy?"

This threw her, and she turned to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that; are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's not answering the question. Are you happy, Maka?"

"Yes."

"Are you truly happy?"

"Yes!"

Actually, at this point she was kind of pissed. Maka turned on him.

"Tell me the truth."

"I'm happy! How can I not be? I've got amazing friends, I'm one of the elite members of Spartoi, I have a Death Scythe Partner; How can I not be happy?"

"You tell me. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong."

"You're shouldering it all by yourself."

"Stop it."

"You're not alone. Everyone is here for you, Maka."

"Stop it!"

"You don't need to be afraid."

"STOP!"

Maka threw her hand, but Kid caught it, and swiftly pulled her into him. He held her and didn't let her go when she yelled. Instead, he dove in with his soul. Maka tensed, and tried to pry away, her anger slowly fading into anguish. Soon, the fists against his back stopped, and instead dug into his suit. She began to shake, unable to stop the tears from coming. She had been sure she didn't have any left to shed.

"Maka…tell me."

She clenched his suit even tighter; speaking past her tears.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE IT! I HAD A LIFE! IT TOOK THAT FROM ME! I never asked for this! I was happy…I didn't want this…I wasn't born for this. I'm not…I'm not this. I…I don't want to see them die. I wanted to grow up. I wanted to grow old with someone. I want a family I can't have…it took the family I wanted…"

Kid shifted, and held her closer; moving his thumb against the backbone of her neck. He nuzzled his face against her head, letting her scream, cry, and rant into his suit and against his collar bone.

"I'm tired and sick of the pain. I want the hurt to stop. I hate this…I…I don't…I don't want to be alone, anymore. I wish I had died instead of this!"

Kid pulled back, bringing his hands from behind her head and cupping Maka's face; using his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Don't ever wish for that again, Maka. Don't you ever. So many people care about you, Maka. So many people love you. Your Father, Soul, Jazz, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, all of them. I can name them all, in this city, and in the countless cities we've helped."

He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers.

"I know this isn't what you wanted in your life. I would never have expected such a thing to befall you myself; there's hardly any knowledge of it. I can't promise the hurt to go away. I can only help you through this, but I can only help you if you help yourself and let everyone in. Let me in."

Maka closed her eyes and nodded, still shaking.

"Okay." It was a horse whisper.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She moved into him, her grip getting tighter around him.

The emotional turmoil of this whole situation was getting to her. She hated feeling so weak; so vulnerable. She always prided herself as being strong; though of course there were the times she remembered in which events that occurred felt beyond her control and she had broken down. The thought of past events triggered another set of memories, which resulted in the emotional damn she'd built up to fall apart.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He could feel in her soul, her emotions, he knew what she was referring to. The fight from years ago. He couldn't keep the slight smile from his face.

"Don't apologize, it's alright."

"I'm sorry…" She did; at least she felt she did. She had messed him up pretty bad, as Soul had told her.

Pulling up a hand, she brushed away her tears with her palm. Still shaking a bit, Maka leaned up, and place a soft kiss against the jaw she fractured. She did this again to the nose she broke, to the eye she blackened, and to the lip she busted.

The gesture was returned to the hand that he had broken, the knuckles that he bruised, and the life he had shattered with merely words.

They stood quietly, neither sure for how long, nor caring. Eventually, Kid moved enough to notice Maka had slipped into sleep against his shoulder. He smiled warmly. Lifting her gently, Kid used a free hand to open the door, and slip in. He made his way through the empty apartment; its eerie quietness was thick. Gently, he lay her down on her bed. Quietly, he removed her shoes and coat; setting them to the side. Kid gazed at her for a moment, a warm loving smile played across his lips.

"Goodnight, little Megami."

He leaned down carefully, gently kissed her forehead, and then departed quietly.

Tonight would be the first of many peaceful slumbers Maka had long believed she'd not have again.

_x_x_x_x_x_

Gradually, Maka began to open up to the others. The group had long suspected Maka's abilities to be the result of something obscure; but no one expected what she eventually told them. It was a bit of a shock to the family. Maka refused to let anyone even think of a sad or negative thought behind it, and instead asked for them to only focus on the good, and the times now. She didn't want anything to change because of it.

Everyone agreed. Maka was still their Maka. They still loved her. No one thought ill of her, or made her feel apart from them. Even the kids took it quiet well.

True enough, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The peace of mind she'd been seeking came with it. She felt steady again; relaxed.

They all felt it too. The carefree, bubbly nature was coming back with a vengeance. The wide smiles, full laughter, and bright shining eyes; a pure sense of happiness and joy – all of this was building back up in spades.

They would all see this in the nights they spent together; and Kid would see it more each night he walked with her home.

It had become a routine; these escorts home. He would accompany her as she left for the night and they would walk slowly; close to one another. Sometimes she'd have her arm hooked through his. Other times, she'd intertwine their hands. They would talk about whatever crossed their minds.

"I've wanted to ask you something for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to go about it." Maka bit her lip and looked to her companion.

"Oh? Well, then by all means, ask away."

"Do you…Ah, well; it's about Shinigami-sama."

"About Father?"

"Well, him and you. I guess I was just curious about it, but…what will happen to both of you when you take his place?"

Kid looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to her.

"I am honestly not sure."

Maka raised an eyebrow.

"I have a few general ideas; some of them not as pleasant as I'd care to dwell on."

"Can I ask what ideas?"

"Well, first off, I know that I will take his place once I have established a permanent connection with the power of the third line of Sanzu."

Maka glanced at the lines in Kids hair; once a huge bane of his existence for the young Shinigami; though they still annoyed him. She ran her fingers through his bangs, disrupting the white lines that signified a source of unyielding power. She smirked at the fits he would have, and even more so at the one he'd had when the first line had connected permanently.

"What happens after that; I am unsure. I may take on all of my Father's abilities and knowledge, or I may not take any. While I will accept whatever deems to be my fate, I have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

"Why do you say that?" Maka tilted her head.

"I overheard Spirit talking with Stein once. It seems that every time I've tapped into the power of the Lines of Sanzu, my Father momentarily became weak in power and body. I guess I fear what will happen to Father once I do come into my full Shinigami power."

Kid heaved a heavy sigh, pausing in their walk.

"Father has lived for centuries. If he is to pass, I have no doubt he won't mind; but that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it. Once more, what if instead, he becomes human? He'd live out the rest his natural life, growing old and frail. How do you watch a man, who was once a God, go through that?"

Maka shook her head.

"I never stopped to think anything like that. I'm sorry; you've been so supportive of everyone else, and yet…"

"Heh, I suppose I've been a bit of a hypocrite; by forcing you to ease your burden when I've been holding onto my own." Kid grinned.

"Well, you just told me, so now you're no longer a hypocrite."

Kid laughed, but nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Maka smiled. She skipped ahead of the other, and turned back towards him, walking backwards. Her smile widened and her eyes seemed to dance with a hint of mischievous playfulness.

"Heeey…"

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna race?"

Kid furrowed his brow and was about to ask exactly what she was meaning, but was cut short upon seeing the other produce two large white wings behind her. He'd never said it aloud, but he honestly thought those wing looked truly fitting (and beautiful) on her; more so than they ever did when they were on Soul.

Kid's mind recalled briefly the mission that had given rise to Maka unleashing the wings without Soul. Maka, Black*Star and he had been fighting a particularly nasty pre-kishin. It was large, with giant paws and a lion like body; yet had a face more like that of a person. The creature was destroying a small town; and they were doing all they could to get everyone to safety. At one point, the creature had swiped at Maka; while she had been charging. The result ended in Maka being hit back against a wall; and Soul had been flung out of her grasp. Before the Scythe Meister was able to get back to her weapon partner, she'd heard the cry of a little girl.

Kid remembered hearing the tiny child's cry, and from his point of view in the air, saw the girl was falling over the edge of the cliff that had been created by the creature. He remembered the lurching he felt following it when he'd seen Maka's form diving after her – without Soul. He recalled shouting her name, and then being hit. Black*Star too had tried to dive after her, desperate to try and grab her foot as he held onto the ground to pull them up. The ninja had missed and Maka had plummeted.

It felt like time had stopped with his heart, until the flash of radiant blue light revived them; only to steal his breath upon Maka rising up with the little girl in her arms; two large white feathered wings protruding from her back. No sooner did she touch back down to the ground did they disappear. She was pretty shaken up, but at the same time in awe. Kid had been too.

It took Maka four months after that for her to finally do it again. After that, it got easier and came more frequently, until she could summon them at will; just like now.

"Wh-"

"You're it!"

And with that Maka turned and ran, jumping up on the nearest ledge and taking off with a strong kick. Kid was momentarily dumbfounded before shaking it off and summoning Beelzebub.

If one were to have looked out over the night sky, they might have caught sight of two winding and intersecting trails; one a streak of blue light – the other like that of a jet.

_x_x_

Maka darted quickly to her left and dove down under a small alcove, pulling up and softly landing on the roof top of a tower like building. She pressed against the wall and carefully peered around the edge. She grinned widely as she saw no sign of her pursuer. Slowly she made her way around to the other side, keeping watch out towards the sky.

Perching on the railing of the tower like structure, she looked over the city. Something about being able to see it from this high up felt magical; almost surreal. Maka looked out across the stars, becoming lost in thought. Perhaps she could take some time off and travel the world herself. She could go anywhere she'd ever wanted. Maybe she could go find and visit her mother. That seemed like an idea.

Her train of thought became derailed as she saw something zipping past her. Jumping back off the railing and ducking behind the building, she giggled lightly to herself as she saw the tail tale trail of Beelzebub had passed her by. As Maka came out from her cover, she gave a small shout of surprise when she was suddenly grabbed from behind; two arms snaking around hers and locking them in place.

"Look what I found!"

"No fair you cheat! You can't use a decoy!"

"You never specified the rules. Which reminds me; do I win anything for catching you?"

Maka blushed, squirming to escape her confines.

"How about a freebie? Should I ever feel the need to Maka-Chop you, you get off scott-free."

"If you ever felt the need to Maka-Chop me, then I must have done something to deserve it. No, I don't think so."

Maka growled lightly, still trying to break free.

"I'll make you dinner?"

"You've made me breakfast, lunch and dinner before."

Maka grunted.

"Well, then, you tell me! What do you want?"

"How about a dance?"

Maka stopped her struggles and turned partly in his embrace.

"A dance?"

"Yes. I would enjoy a dance with you."

"Okay." Maka smiled. "Where?"

Kid took a moment to think about it. His eyes seemed to brighten as an idea flashed through his head.

"Promise to follow me?"

"I promise. " Maka rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Alright, let's go."

Kid hopped over the railing of the building onto Beelzebub, which he had called back after the 'capture.' Maka followed next to him as they headed off towards an unknown destination. The trip wasn't too far, as Maka saw Kid begin to descend. As they touched ground, Maka' wings disappeared in a shattering like effect of blue light. She furrowed her brow.

"We're back at my apartment."

"I know. Shall we?"

Maka shrugged and got out her key. Unlocking the door, she let Kid and herself in. It was a bit cooler inside, so Maka went to turn on the heat. Kid scanned the room, and finding what he was looking for, began to set it up.

"I was thinking of putting some tea on." Maka called out from the kitchen.

"That would be lovely."

Kid looked over the music collection, trying to find the song Soul had mentioned to him during an earlier conversation. He paused a moment going over the conversation the two had while Maka had been upstairs recovering the night of the fire.

"_Hey, Kid."_

_Kid looked over to his shark-toothed friend and grinned._

"_If you're looking for more salmon sashimi I'm afraid you've cleaned me out."_

"_Heh, good to know, but not what I was wanting."_

"_Oh?"_

_Soul threw an arm around the other male and walked with him a bit away from the present company._

"_I'm not entirely sure how to say this, or go about it. I'm not really good with words, ya know?"_

"_Alright then, go on."_

"_Something's been going on with Maka for a long while now. I'm pretty sure you are the only one who knows exactly what it is; and the only reason I haven't painted the city with your blood over it, is because…well, because I know it's out of respect and stuff."_

_Kid merely waited for him to continue._

"_It's a way that you're showing you care; I get that. I just want you to…Since you know what it is, I just want to know that you're helping her with it; or at least letting her know everyone is here for her. I mean, she should know that already…but Maka can be-"_

"_Stubborn?"_

"_I was gonna go with pain in the ass, but yeah." Soul smiled widely. "Point is…I think I have an idea of what's going on, and I guess what I'm trying to say is-"_

"_Be there for her?"_

_Soul pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning._

"_Stop acting the gentlemen and let yourself go, man."_

_Kid furrowed his brow._

"_I don't follow you."_

_Soul sighed._

"_You're in love with her."_

_Kid tensed, turning towards Soul so that they were across from one another._

"_Why would you think-"_

"_Because I can see it in your face, your posture; how you act around her. Shit I never use to pick up on and stuff, and now all of a sudden I'm a god-damn master. That woman is messing with my mind." Soul rubbed his temples. Kid had an inkling the other was referring to Liz with that comment._

"_And because I'm so good at seeing all this crap now, if I think back really hard, I can tell that this isn't a recent development. You've been in love with her for years, but never did or said anything about it, because she and I were together."_

"_You're my friend Soul, and I knew how much you loved her, and she you. I wouldn't dare come between you two like that. Regardless of my own feelings."_

"_Oh wow, I didn't think that was gonna work. Shit."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Actually I made that last part up; I just wanted you to admit it and see how far back it went._

_If looks could kill, Soul was pretty sure he'd be dead right now. Though the blow might be softened by the fact that it was kind of funny to be given an evil glare from someone as red as a tomato._

"_Look, that was the past, but this is now. If you still love her, and I know you do, then do something about it. I love her too, and while that love has changed, I don't want to see her being alone like this anymore. Let yourself love her."_

"_So I take it this is your blessing?" Kid grinned._

"_What, ya want a hand-written invitation?"_

_Kid blushed._

"_Ah…advice would be nice."_

_Soul looked confused, but then pounded his fist in his palm._

"_Oh, right. Uhm, take her dancing; she loves that. Other stuff is the usual, dinner, movies, theater, opera-"_

"_Opera?"_

_Soul blanched._

"_I didn't tell you that. I shouldn't know that either. I found and read her diary once."_

"_Does she have any favorites; particularly songs or shows, places to eat or places she'd want to go?"_

_Soul nodded and recounted all he could from the list of things. They conversed a bit more before Liz called them back over._

"_It should be on the end of the rack; the case with a powder blue color to it. It'll be…" Soul laughed lightly. "It'll be track eight."_

"Ah." Kid found the CD he was looking for, and proceeded to put it in the player. He skipped to track eight.

"Tea should be ready soon." Maka said, walking into the living room.

"Perfect." Kid smiled, and walked up to her, extending his hands.

Maka smiled and took them, being pulled into a dance. She smiled even more when the song began to play. Maka lost herself in the song, and was unaware when she began quietly singing along with it. Kid closed his eyes, listening to the melody of the song and Maka's voice; slowly moving with her sway. The song ended all too soon, but Maka just pulled closer and rested her head against Kid's shoulder. She felt him rest his head against hers. The next song had already begun to play, and it was a slow and steady song. The two stayed like this, letting the CD run through song after song until the tea kettle began to whistle.

"I'd better get that." Maka pulled back, reluctant to break the spell.

"Yeah." Kid freed her from the embrace.

Maka quickly tended to the kettle, pulling it off the burner. She'd already prepared two mugs and poured the boiling water into each of them. She set the kettle aside and turned back towards her company.

"The tea will take a few minutes to steep."

Kid nodded.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change."

"Take your time."

Maka smiled and went to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she exhaled, and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it felt tight. She hadn't wanted to break from his embrace and soothing heartbeat. It had felt so good to be held again; caressed again. The fleeting thought of what his skin would feel like against hers was enough to cause Maka to start.

Her eyes widened as she felt her face flush scarlet. She shouldn't be thinking these things. Then again, why not? Yet, was she truly in the frame of mind for anything remotely akin to a relationship like that right now? Was this welling of wonton want just from the lack of physical attraction and contact from another? What about her feelings? How could she gauge herself at this point? What about Kid? How did he feel? Was this just for comfort? A memory played in her mind right then; the night of the fire. She'd wiped off some frosting on his nose and he-

Maka opened the door to her bedroom; though not completely, and called out to Kid.

Kid, who hadn't moved from his spot, turned at the sound of her voice. She sounded distraught, and it was this reason he found himself in her room only a few seconds after; the concern etched on his face.

"Maka? What's wrong?"

"Kid…" Her voice was so quiet.

Kid walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. He gently sat down beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka? Wha-"

And then he was silenced by her lips attacking his. He responded in kind. His hands snaked into her hair, and hers into his and against his neck. She pushed. He pulled. They fell back onto the bed.

It was Maka who broke away first, only to come back down and bite into the exposed alabaster of his neck.

"Maka!" Kid's breath hitched.

He felt himself shudder under her ministrations. It was intoxicating. She was flooding his sense with her desire. He could also feel her doubt, her reservations and her uncertainty towards the validity of her desires.

Kid returned the favor, flooding her own sense. He was rewarded by her suddenly switching sides. His breath hitched again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it had registered that Maka had managed to get his suit's top undone. Her free hand ran against his chest; her other still firmly gripped in his hair at the base of his skull.

It was at this moment, it occurred to Kid, that Maka was dominating him.

It was…rather exciting actually.

She left his neck for a moment. He could feel her shifting against him. He inhaled sharply as he felt what had to be her tongue trail upwards from his stomach to his chest. He gave a shout and clenched the bed sheets when that same tongue flicked against a nipple, and gave it a nip. She did it again; other side.

"Ma-ka." His voice came out broken, heavy.

Moving back up, Maka descended upon his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip. Kids hands weaved back into her hair, pulling lose the twin pig-tails, feeling the free strands cascade over his shoulders. He licked against her lips and she let his go, parting her mouth, and pushing deep with her tongue. He could taste her; a mix of something sweet and spicy.

The hand in his hair moved up slightly, and gripped harder. She deepened the kiss even further; pressing harder against him. He briefly wondered at this, until an abrupt cry ripped from his throat and became muffled between them. His hands gripped against her shoulders. Maka had moved her free hand down below his waist. She had gripped him against his pants, and was moving said hand in rhythmic motion.

She released her hold of his mouth, only to pull his head back slightly, and nip at the skin along his Adam's apple. Moving further down, she nibbled just below it, soon latching like a leech.

Kid was becoming unglued. What little reason he had for ceasing this was no longer.

He arched against Maka, and shifted; bringing a leg up and onto her lower back, attempting to push her further against him, as well as help move her faster. She seemed to respond to it, moving a bit faster. She could feel his labored breathing; the shuddering of his body.

What got to her the most were the sounds he made. So unlike him.

She pushed against him, quickly and hard. He gave a short scream. She did it again, and so did he. She kept it up for a bit; his cries ranging from loud and harsh to short and soft. The shuddering was becoming more frequent. Maka felt Kid move his other leg over her, and felt his arms encircle her waist. She let her hand go from his hair. Gripping his shoulder, giving her the last bit of leverage she needed, Maka wrenched herself against him.

Kid thrust against her, threw his head back, and screamed her name.

His entire body shook against her.

All was quiet. All was still. Only the sounds from outside penetrated the small room.

After a few moments, Maka shifted, leaning to the left. It resulted in pulling them both onto their sides, pulling them apart. Pastel green gazed into hazy Amber. His breaths came short and quiet. She gave him a smile that could only be described as 'satisfied'.

Maka got up from the bed, and moved about the room. Kid tried to watch her, but didn't really have it in him to move at the moment. He could hear the rustle of fabric, drawers opening and closing. Mustering up what little energy he had, he pushed himself up with his arms. Kid caught the site of Maka's bear back before it was covered by a large t-shirt. She turned to him and smiled.

"Here. You can use the restroom."

She tossed him a pair of pajama pants. He held them in his hand for a moment, as if trying to figure out how they worked. His thoughts were halted as Maka came up to him. She straddled him; her knees resting on the bed while her feet dangled off the edge. In this position she was a head higher than him. He looked up at her and she cupped his face, pulling him close and placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

It was soft, slow and delicate.

She pulled away, getting up and turned towards the door.

"Tea's done by now. I might need to heat it up. I'll bring it in while you get changed."

Kid nodded. He wasn't sure if he could truly talk at the moment. He wasn't truly sure if what just happened was even real. Shaking it off, he stumbled to the bathroom. Discarding his layers into the hamper, he paused. A quick shower seemed like an ideal solution.

Maka pulled both tea mugs from the microwave. They had certainly been cold. She stared down at her tea, stirring absent mindedly. What the hell just happen? Did she…had she really just done that? Maka shook her thoughts away. It was late, and she'd worry about it in the morning.

Picking up both mugs, she brought them into her room, setting them down on the night stand. Maka slipped into her bed. Kid walked into the room a few minutes later, clad only in the pajama pants she'd given him and a towel draped around his neck.

"I hope you don't mind, I took a quick shower." He said quietly. His voice was a little rough.

"Not at all." Maka smiled.

Kid walked over to the bed, and let the towel drop to the floor. He crawled in next to her, and she slipped the covers over him as well. Maka snuggled up close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maka…I-"

"Shhh…let's talk about it in the morning. Right now, I just want this."

Who was he to begrudge her of such a simple request?

"Okay." He smiled, and nuzzled against her a little more.

Thus the night went on with tea, cuddles and gentle kisses until they both feel asleep.

_x_x_

It was the aroma of something positively mouthwatering that roused the sleeping Shinigami from slumber. Slowly the world was piecing itself together in his slowly coherent mind. He could see the brightness of the sunlight pouring through the window, even with his eyes still closed.

Kid stretched against the bed, inhaling a large breathy sign and releasing it just the same; snuggling deeper into the pillow he was using. He felt the smile on his face – the one Patty often referred to as his 'kitty face' (he didn't get it) - coined from quiet an incredulous but wonderful dream.

He knew he was being pulled more and more into the waking world, but was content to lay there and enjoy this feeling, and the smells mixing together. He could swear it was clinging to the pillow; that scent of honeysuckle, cinnamon and bacon.

_'Bacon?'_

Reluctant golden eyes opened slowly. It took a moment for them to focus. Soon, less hazy amber was gazing into curious amber. He blinked lazily. His vision was now in focus. Amber like his own, only a little lighter, gazed at him.

He blinked again, his eyes wide; widening further when those same eyes blinked back at him.

Kid launched off the bed with a yelp; back smacking into the dresser behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Aww, no need to be so mean, Kiddy-boy! Merow."

The door opened next to Kid, and Maka appeared in the doorway.

"I have breakfast-"

Maka haulted.

"Maka! It's been awhile, dear! How are ya? Any fish for me today?" Blair cheerily greeted as she sat up on the bed.

Maka turned to see Kid pressed against the dresser for dear life; looking paler if possible.

"Oh he's freaked out because I surprised him." The older magical cat-woman chuckled.

"Surprised him, huh?" Maka deadpanned.

While she did hold a soft-spot for the cat-woman, she didn't exactly care for her methods of entering her apartment, or the fact that she insisted on rubbing up against _her_ men. Ignoring her minds Freudian slip, she shook her head and turned back to Blair.

"I'll make you some fish if you get out of bed and not badger Kid."

"Oh alright, I won't play with him like I use to do Soul."

She got up and walked past her former 'owner' of sorts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, I've already gotten a rise out of him anyway."

Maka gaped at the cat as she bounced to the kitchen, then turned to the young Shinigami.

"Oh did she?"

It was the second time that morning in the span of less than five minutes did Kid feel absolutely lost and powerless. He stepped away from the woman whose icy voice sent a shiver of panic down his spine.

"Maka, I swear to you, on my Father's name, noth-"

He had been backing away from her advance, until he hit the bed, resulting in him unceremoniously crashing back down onto the bed. Maka stood above him a moment, taking in the site of his disheavled (terrified) form splayed across her bed. She fell onto her knees on the bed; pinning him down by way of straddling him.

"Tell me, how do you feel right now?" Maka's stare seemed to pierce him.

Wide golden amber eyes locked with hers.

"Lost…Terrified…I'm rather humiliated at the moment."

She smirked on the outside, but laughed on the inside. His voice got higher when we was freaking out. Leaning down, she made herself look menacing, which seemed to work. Slow, she brought her hands up to his bare sides.

"Did Soul ever tell you what I'd do to him when Blair was involved?"

She almost broke her façade when she heard him whimper.

"I would do THIS!" Maka attacked his sides with tickles.

Kid went from petrified in fear, to flailing in hysterics in seconds. He was cursing the fact she'd found out this little secret last night, but at the same time was just relieved she wasn't truly angry at him. Still, this sudden onset of a tickle attack wasn't helping, and she had him pinned down.

Maka relinquished his torture only after she'd been satisfied he was no longer scared or worried about the moment earlier. She laughed upon seeing his flushed face, and tears dotting the corner of his eyes. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his.

"Feel better?"Maka smiled.

"Yes." He breathed out with a short huff, smiling in return.

Kid brought his hands up and framed her face, pulling her into a kiss. Maka moaned into the kiss when he deepened it. It was a lot more passionate than the ones from last night. She exhaled against it, slowly sinking against him. She moved her hands and arms up under his shoulders, lightly scratching his back. She felt him hum against her before he pulled away.

"Maka." He seemed to purr against her ear, giving it a nibble.

She gasped a little, giggling at his sudden playful antics.

"Enough. Breakfast is getting cold." Maka pulled up, grinning.

"Must we?"

"Yes, we must."

Maka got up, turning to go, before being held in place by arms snaking around her waist. Kid, leaning up with his arms around her, nuzzled against her back. Maka protested a little, but stopped short with a small gasp when he had pulled up her shirt and nipped her side.

"Tease."

"Who was the tease last night?"

Maka felt the scarlet break across her face. She tensed a moment, and let it pass. She freed herself from his grip and turned, gripping his wrists and pulling. He stood with her.

"Kid…I'm so-"

He cut her off with a kiss; fierce and deep, and pulled away leaving her a bit flustered.

"I'm not. I don't want you to be either."

"I just; I'm not…I can't…I'm frustrated, Kid. God knows I am, but I'm also hurt, confused, and alone. When we're together, I get…all twisted up in everything; I really can't explain it. I laugh, I cry, I get angry, I get sad, I get turned on; yet as much as I want to acknowledge everything you do to me just by being with me…I feel wrong to even think; to even have this-"

Maka clenched her fists, and pulled them to her face; covering it a moment, before reveling her distraught look. She placed her hands against his chest.

"I don't want to use you Kid. I don't want something meaningless. I care about you too much for that. I-"

"Spend the day with me."

Maka looked at Kid in confusion.

"What?"

"Come spend the day with me. Just us. We can do whatever you'd like; go where ever you'd like. We can go to the park, check out the local bookstore, maybe the cafe-"

"Oh, that's right! I'm suppose to meet up with Soul and Liz at Death Cafe later."

Maka 'humm'd' to herself for a moment, then looked up at Kid.

"Okay, but under one condition. You'll have to come with me to Death Cafe."

Kid chuckled and smiled.

"Of course. Though, how is that truly a 'condition'?"

Maka smirked.

"Because you're giving up an couple hours of alone time with me."

Kid blinked.

"Ah, touche." He smiled.

Kid pulled Maka closer to him; nuzzling his face into her hair. His breath tickled her ear a little.

"You would never be using me, Maka. I would never find anything we may do together as meaningless."

Maka could feel her ears heating up a bit by his comment.

"You two are so cute, it's disturbing."

This sudden comment from the doorway made both Maka and Kid jump. Pulling apart, Maka turned towards the cat-woman.

"Oh! Right..breakfast. Heh, we should eat before it gets cold."

The woman smiled and waved her hand.

"Well, I've gotta run. I'll drop by sometime when I don't have to jet and we can have a real girl's day together."

"Didn't you want some fish?"

"Ah, no thank you. I'm full as it is. You two have fun now! Bye!"

Maka watched as the woman turned and headed out the door. Following suit, Maka and Kid made their way to the kichen. Maka had a somewhat confused expression upon her face as to the other womans sudden departure, but the expression melted into one of disgruntlment as she looked upon the table.

The breakfast plates were empty.

"Well, that's just peachy."

_x_x_

* * *

I'm forcing myself to end here; so I have at least five or so pages started with the next installment. I don't know how long the next will be, in both update and writing; I feel I still have a bit more to cover before I can bring out the other side stories and such. Anywho, hope I have some people out there enjoying this thus far.

Whee!


	2. Could It Be?

I feel I've been slacking hard core as of late, so I shall throw my faithful readers a bone and give you this little tidbit. It's no where near as long as I was hoping for; but I sorta wrote myself into a wall - and while I do know where I'm going and how I plan on doing so, I have to be in the right state of mind for it. As such, I apologize for this too short chapter. However, I do hope you enjoy, and stick by me as I muddle through this process.

Disc: I do not own Soul Eater or any part thereof.

* * *

Transition of Transendence

_x_x_x_x_x_

"Twenty bucks say she does."

A gasp, though it might have sounded mocking, responded to this statement.

"Soul...how could you do something so low as to wage money on our Meisters like that!"

Soul laughed lightly, about to respond when a distant voice called out.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

It was Maka, and behind her was Death the Kid.

"Dammit." Liz muttered quietly and discreetly slipped a twenty dollar bill into her husband's pocket under the table.

"Sorry again. I had to deal with Blair first thing this morning."

"Was that all you-" Soul stopped mid sentence; the new pain to his leg had cut him off.

"It's alright. We haven't been here long." Liz smiled warmly to the Scythe Meister.

"Great! I invited Kid to join us."

Soul gave a 'Yo' in greeting to the forth party member. As Liz took a better look at her Meister, her eyes widened. Her piercing stare was lost to the others, but seemed to attract the young Shinigami's attention. Kid knew that look. Before he had the chance to question the older woman, Liz spoke up.

"Soul, hunny, could you go get me a another parfait? I'd like to try the Pecan Crunch one."

"Didn't you just say you were fu-"

"Oh! Maka, I saw they have a new flavor - Strawberry Orange-Cream custard! I think you'll love it!"

"Really? Come on Soul, let's go check it out!"

Maka got up with Soul, and was practically dragging the man inside the cafe with her. As the two partners entered into the establishment, Liz turned to Kid. The look she gave her Meister caused him she shudder slightly.

"Something happened between you two."

Kid twitched in his seat; his eyes widened a bit.

"What are you going on about? Nothing happened."

"Oh no, _something_ most certainly _did_ happen; and you're going to tell me."

Kid could feel the heat increasing on his face, but he tried to fight it off.

"I walked Maka home, par usual, and we might have shared a dance. That's it."

"Bullshit. There's something else." Liz's grinned.

Kid felt himself sink back into his chair, gritting his teeth.

"We may have...shared a...not so...platonic...kiss." Why was he telling this woman these things?

"And?"

"That's all!" Kid spoke quickly.

Liz's grin grew like the smile of the Cheshire cat. Her eyes seemed to flash with something mischievous.

"You two had-"

"WE DID NO SUCH THING!" Kid barked, before realizing the publicity of such a place.

He sunk a fraction lower in his seat, clearing his throat and attempting to regain face.

"I know what you're thinking and you can rid that thought from you mind. We didn't do such a thing. Why you'd even think that at this point right now eludes me. Secondly, why am I to tell you of such personal affairs?"

Ignoring Kid's second question, Liz smiled gleefully. Oh how easy it was to tease him.

"Thank you for admitting to the fact that something did, indeed, happen."

Kid blanched.

"As for the other? I know something happened because I would know a shirt and pair of jeans I've taken off myself."

Kid didn't think his face could handle the amount of heat it was giving off from shear embarrassment, nor did he think his heart would hold out with the new added piece of information that someone recognized the clothes he was currently adorned in. Since breakfast had run late that morning, Maka hadn't been able to do the laundry when she'd planned. Kid's attire from the previous night had yet to be washed, which left the only clothes available for him to wear were a pair of faded black jeans and a loose fitting orange T-shirt.

Funny how Liz recognized they were some of Soul's clothes, yet Soul didn't seem to.

Soul had brought over a load of laundry not too long ago in order to use Maka's dryer, as theirs had broken down. He had apparently missed a few items.

"My own clothes hadn't finished drying." Kid muttered pass the hand over his face.

"Which means, you put your clothes in the hamper - meaning you took a shower - because you always take one when you feel less than clean - meaning you did something to make you feel so - something with Maka late at night-"

"Liz, would you-"

"You do realize your neck is visible right?"

Kid dropped his head to the table with a light thud, bringing his hands up and over the back of his neck. Liz held back the tears of giggle-fit laughter when she heard the defeated whimper. Scooting over, Liz hugged him with one arm, rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"There there. It's okay! I knew this day would come. I'm so proud! My little boy is becoming a man!"

Liz leaned back in her seat avoiding the side swing aimed at her. She laughed before calming down, still chuckling a bit to herself. Something crossed her mind, and she hummed to herself.

"Oh...oh this is delicious." Liz chuckled and pulled up her purse.

"I think you've successfully humiliated me enough to last me the next one-hundred years."

"Nah, but fear not. I'm done. For now."

Kid relaxed, but not entirely. He worked on regaining a stable heartbeat, watching Liz pull something from her purse.

"Ah, here we go."

It was something moderately thin, wrapped over a few times in a plastic bag. She handed to Kid.

"Here. I got this while I was out shopping today. I originally got it for Soul and myself, but it would work much better for you."

"What is it?" Kid questioned, carefully removing the bag covering it.

"It's a book." A small smile played on Liz's face.

"Ah."

The small smiled was mirrored, and Kid seemed to visibly relax. Liz watched quietly as her partner finally pulled the book from its wrapping. She suspected he'd only gotten half way past the title before shoving it quickly back into its wrapping; once again hidden away from the world.

"Wha-Why-I-Liz!" Kid was beyond flustered again.

"Keep it; it'll come it handy."

"Liz I can't-"

Liz slapped both hands down onto her partner's shoulders, causing him to halt in his rant. The crimson along his face had yet to subside, but she held his gaze, none the less.

"Kid, I've known you for a long time, and I know how you are on a lot of issues. However, this is something you are treading into without any previous knowledge. Kid...realize that Maka has knowledge and experience you don't."

Kid took a moment to digest her words. If he was interpreting her correctly, which he usually did, Liz did have a very valuable point. He had never really sat down and thought about it, but the woman was right. He was inexperienced in this sort of matter. It made him feel rather embarrassed and naive.

"Do not let this get to you, Kid. This kind of thing is rather common actually."

Shaking his head slightly, Kid leaned back from Liz, speaking in a more hushed tone.

"I shouldn't even be thinking these things. Liz, what happened last night...was not planned. It just happened. Maka said herself she was unsure of what to think or how she should feel. I can feel it too; the confusion, the hesitation...the longing. I think she's worried that her needs and wants are clouding her judgments and any feelings she may have...for myself." The last part was spoken even quieter, as if Kid himself wasn't convinced.

Liz looked upon her Meister for a moment, a slightly awed expression gracing her features. After a few moments of taking in his words, Liz narrowed her eyes a little.

"You're so damn stupid sometimes."

Kid was a bit shocked at this reaction.

During this entire conversation between the young Shinigami and Demon Gun, two other partners had been having their own as well. It had started not too long after Maka had practically dragged Soul into the little cafe and Maka began eying all the delicious looking pastries.

"Hmm...wonder if Kid would want any one of these. I was so excited I forgot to ask him if he wanted anything." Maka smiled at Soul, with an embarrassed grin.

"You should go ahead and get Liz's parfait first. I'm still debating." Maka turned back to the display.

"Well, I would if she'd really meant it."

"Huh?" Maka turned to look at him; the confusion clear in her eyes.

"Liz just said that stuff to get us in here so she could no doubt grill Kid about whatever crazy ideas came up in her head."

"Why would you think that?" Maka said, leaning up and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, before you two came up we had already eaten. Liz told me she was full, and couldn't eat another bite. For two, Liz doesn't like Pecans."

"Oh." Maka suddenly felt her face heat a little.

"Since we're in here, I might as well ask. Did you have fun last night?" The bright toothy grin did little to hide the perverse waggle of the weapon's eyebrows.

The burning on her face flared and Maka punched her partner in the shoulder. He shifted back, laughing while rubbing his arm.

"I can't believe you'd, ugh, No-"

"You didn't have fun? I dunno, it looked like it to me from the marks I saw on Kid."

"SOUL!" Maka felt like crawling into a little hole.

"Heh, alright, alright, chill. It's about time you let yourself go. I've been worried about you, Maka."

"Soul...I'm doing fine. As far as Kid and I..." Maka stopped, lowering her head a little.

"I'm not sure what to do."

Soul frowned lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I care about him Soul. I do, but...is it just because of what I am now? That because of it, I feel he's the only option? If I hadn't become this-"

"Maka, you've been given something very precious and rare."

Maka looked back up, momentarily stunned.

"One in fifty million people are born with the Grigori soul; the purest Soul a human can have. Once it manifests, if it does, then you have the chance of obtaining what every human being at some point in their lives wishes for: eternal life - Immortality. Granted you could also die from it, but if there wasn't the balance, there would be too many Immortals in the world. The point is, you have been blessed, Maka. Maybe it sometimes feels like a curse to you, but to most, it would be the one thing in life those people would kill for."

Soul sighed and leaned against the counter, continuing his thoughts.

"Now...the way I see it, is as a gift. You're going to see things happen to the world for a long time to come. You get the chance to literally do everything you've always dreamed to do in your life. You will get to see the brats grow up and have families of their own - to watch over them and protect them when the rest of us can no longer do so." Soul smiled, yet it was a little sad, but at the same time warm.

"Yet...you're not going to be alone. No. You don't have to be with Kid just because you're both not going anywhere anytime soon. Hell, you could have a damn harem of guys, of all ages, honestly." Soul laughed as Maka gave him a look of pure disgust.

"I am NOT my father."

"Hehe...yeah, yeah. The point is you don't have to be with Kid. That's all your choice. He's been part of our group for a long time, and he's been there for you like everyone else. However, it seemed that he had more of an in about you when you where going through those phases of yours. He kept your secret. He respected your decisions. He's put you above himself in importance. Maka...it's kinda a no-brainer why you'd connect."

Maka sighed, and sat down in a chair next to a little inside table. Soul's words did indeed have merit. She and Kid had started forming this almost unpoken connection during the point in which she began to change. Probably that time in the rain...maybe a little before? She wasn't sure. Yet, Soul was right. Kid had been...incredibly patience with her. At least, up until that time...but he'd been trying to help her...in his own way.

_"Stop pretending your world isn't shattering around you. You have to stop. It isn't healthy!"_

_"So what? I just give up my life like that? Either way, I'm not just going to drop everything over a chance!"_

_"So you're going to just continue as if nothing's wrong. Just go on and deceive everyone else? Or do you not care about them like you keep saying you do?"_

_"You have NO right to say that to me! I love each and every one of them - so much. It's that reason I'm not saying anything. They don't need to suffer."_

_"Instead, should you die, every one of them is going to be suffering over the fact that you never told them what you were facing. They will feel betrayed. Don't you understand that?"_

_"Sure, it'll hurt for a time, but it's the better choice. I want everyone to enjoy the years I have left with me!"_

_"What about Soul? How can you honestly love him as much as you claim, and yet not bother to tell him anything? How is keeping him out of this proof of that? What do you think will happen to him should midnight come and you die?"_

_"Then I'll die knowing we had the happiest, carefree years of my life together without it being damned by knowing I could die. If I told any of them, let alone him, everyone would just focus on that; and try to find a way to stop it - when there probably isn't one. Everyone would slowly suffer over the years; plagued by thoughts of my coming possible death. I'm not going to have them suffer over the next few years with a possibility."_

_"You might as well leave Soul, leave the group, and leave the city if you think that!"_

_"No! I'm staying with Soul. I'm staying with my friends, and I'm staying here! If I'm to die, I'll die here, in my home, and happy for it."_

_"Selfish and spoiled. You really are Spirit's daughter."_

Maka felt herself being shaken slightly, and she blinked, looked up to find her weapon partner looking back at her.

"Hey, you okay? You kinda spaced out a bit."

"Y-yeah. I was...just remembering something."

Soul leaned back, pulling his hand away. He tilted his head and ruffled his hair a little.

"Come on, I think I've stalled enough. Just, think about what I said, alright? However, if something did go on, I would suggest you think carefully how you wanna go about this. It isn't just about your feelings...but his too."

Maka got up from her chair and began to walk out with Soul, but back-pedaled and grabbed herself that custard Liz had mentioned. Soul chuckled, and shook his head. Truely, Maka hadn't changed in her heart. When she was done, she came back up.

"Hehe, sorry. I am a little hungry, and I did wanna try this."

"You're a basket case, but I wouldn't want ya any other way." He laughed, and ruffled her hair a little.

Maka pouted slightly, trying to bat him away with a free hand.

"One last little tid-bit to think about, then I shut up about all this wishy-washy feelings shit."

Maka gave him a look and he stopped, opening the door, but slightly blocking her way.

"Kid has only ever opened up to our group. We are his family. We love him as he does us. He's never shown anyone else the sides of himself we get to see. He's very reserved in that sense."

"Yeah, I know all that..."

"Okay, now think a moment how it would be if you didn't go all immortal on us."

Maka raised an eyebrow, a tiny frown marring her features...as she tried to follow his words. Well, things would be very different. Then it occured to her.

"Kid would be there when we all..."

"Exactly; and because Kid doesn't open up to others, and has only ever been close to us...?"

"Kid would be alone." Maka stated saddly. She felt her body ice, and then quiver. Too sad.

"So isn't it possible that this 'curse' to you...is a 'gift' to him?"

Maka's gaze darted to Soul's..her eyes widened a bit. Before she could say anything, Soul was out the door, dragging her along. She protested at his pulling of her arm and was about to yell at him, but was cut off with a shout of -

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY PANTS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Calm down!

"Eh?"

Soul let go of Maka's arm and stomped towards the table.

"WHOSE HAND? WHOSE PANTS? SO HELP ME-!"

"CALM DOWN...geeze. To answer your question _dear_, it was my hand in technically, your pants. However, I was giving Kid a present. He was being stubborn about taking it so I was putting it into his pocket.

Soul gave Liz a flat look, which she returned.

"It was a book, you ass."

"Fine..." He sat down, looking slightly pouty.

Maka, looking about as disturbed as Kid was flustered, edged over to the table finally. Perhaps she needed to get on with the day at hand.

"Ya know, maybe I should...get going. You know...places to see, things to go, people to do..." Maka blanched at her slip-up, and bowed quicky.

"Gotta go bye!" With this, Maka darted off.

Kid glared at Liz for a moment; though the glare was less threatening as he looked so flustered.

"Liz, so help me-"

"Just go catch up to her! We'll see you later." Liz waved him away, but smiled.

Kid huffed, before turning heal and taking off after Maka.

Liz waited until her Meister was out of earshot before belting out a laugh. Oh what timing that was. She turned to Soul, who was still slightly pouty.

"Oh come on, that look on their faces was worth admission prices. Don't be like that."

"What DID you do?"

"I told you, I gave him a book. You know...that book I picked up earlier for us?"

Soul's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open slightly.

"You gave Kid the sex book you bought us? But why? There was some stuff..." Soul cleared his thoat.

Liz chuckled, and leaned over towards Soul, gripping his thigh. She purred into his ear.

"Jazz is still playing over at Patty's and Chrona's place. I think I might still remember some of the things I read in chapter six."

Soul grinned widely, and stood abrumtly, pulling his wife into his arms.

"Then by all means, let's get home."

_x_x_x_x_x_

She wasn't sure what made her want to leave like that. Maybe it was all the stuff Soul had said. Maybe it was the impromtu display she'd seen not a moment before. Perhaps it was neither of these or a little of both. Whatever it was, she just wanted to leave and go...somewhere. Where to, she had no clue, but she felt like she needed a moment alone. She stopped to catch her breath.

The moment was cut shorter than she would have liked by two arms encircling her, pulling her slightly back and close to a warm and also slightly out of breath body. Neither spoke. Not for a small amount of time, until both of the erratic pace of their hearts had settled.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You ran off...I thought I'd done something to upset you."

Maka sighed, grumbling slightly. Her expression slightly pouty.

"No...I'm not mad at you. Just...got an earful from Soul about some things. Then whatever that was..."

"THAT...was Liz being a meddling busy-body." Kid sighed, and nuzzled his lips against the crook of Maka's neck.

"You are still spending the day with me, yes?" The question was slightly muffled, but understandable.

Maka shivered lightly at the breath on her neck, and nibbled her lip. She was still a little preoccupied with what Soul had told her from before, but not enough to hinder what could be a lovely day out.

"I promised, didn't I?" She grinned, which became a smile.

"Then where would you like to go? Anywhere at all, and I shall take you." Kid leaned back up, and had spoken this softly in her ear.

Maka looked down, not really at anything, but was trying to think. Somewhere she wanted to go. Where could he take her? She tried to think of all the places her mother had sent her postcards of. Some of the most beautiful cityscapes, and scenery pictures adorned the fronts. Then it struck her. She grinned. Kid HAD said anywhere.

"Sydney."

"Sydney, Austrailia?"

"Yes. I would love to see the famous Opera house there. My mother passed through there a long time ago, and sent me a postcard of the Opera House and it's surrounding cityscape. It was at night and it was all lite up and looked so beautiful."

Maka half turned in Kid's embrace. Her eyes shined a little as she spoke about the fond memory.

"It was probably the fourth or fifth postcard I had recieved from her. It's still one of my favorites."

Kid grinned, which grew into a smile upon remembering something.

"Is that what got you into Opera?"

Maka's eyes widened a bit, and she turned completly around to face him; slightly bewildered. She'd never told anyone she secretly enjoyed operas...

"How did you know!"

"For now, that's my little secret." Kid hummed lightly, and leaned in...

Only to be thwarted by his lips pressing against plastic.

"Time is slipping by; my custard is melting and I'd like to eat it in the Sydney sunset." Maka mused, her expression playful yet warm. She pulled her cutard cup away from him.

"No need to rush. We shall get there with plenty of time. In the meantime, would you like to change, or are you set for the night?"

Maka was a bit surprised at his confidence, but smirked. This was turning into a little game, and she was tickled by it.

"I would like to change, actually. Let's get back to the apartment. I'm sure your suit will be done by now."

"Very well then."

Two hours. It had passed like molasses, but after two hours of selecting the right outfit, showering, appling the right touch of make-up (which was very little really) and working on her hair, Maka finally departed the bathroom. However the smile she held as she came out was masking an inner smirk. She could have been ready in ten minutes with as excited and anxious she was. Yet this little game they started needed to be played proper.

"I'm finished. I'm sorry I took so long." She called, walking up to Kid who had taken seat on the couch.

"Nonsense. That was nothing compaired to how Liz could be at times." Kid smiled, a small laugh in his voice.

He stood, turning to the woman before him. He stopped short, and felt his breath catch. Maka looked absolutly stunning. She was wearing a very sexy little number. It was a bit revealing, but not in a way that took away from the piece as a whole. Her hair was done up in two loops decorated with some cute bunny clips. Something about her eyes seemed to stand out. Her lips most certainly did. Very inviting.

And once again, more amazing to it all that he was most thankful for, and that he was sure she never realized herself...her entire ensamble was very symmetrically fixed.

Did she ever realize this in all her years? Practically everything she wore seemed to be crafted to fall and fit on her body in the one way that settled his neurotic mind. Even the more detailed and intricate outfits she wore seemed painstakingly made symmetrical. It left him both in awe and puzzlement.

Pushing these thoughts into the back of his mind, Kid returned to his stride and took her hands.

"You look divine."

Maka rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the blush that formed across her features.

"I believe we need to get going, if we're going to make it in time."

"Oh, no need to worry. We have all the time in the world."

Maka snorted as she pulled her custard from the fridge.

"Don't remind me."

Kid walked over to her and held out a hand. Maka turned to him and, smiling gently, took it. He pulled her close; slipping his other hand against her waist. Maka put her arm around his back.

"Don't let the new longevity of your life get to you now. We can deal with it in time; excuse the pun."

Maka grinned, humming softly.

"Alright. So! Sydney!"

"Yes...let's not be late." Kid grinned and pulled away, but kept ahold of her hand. As he lead her from the kitchen, Maka's expression of amusment slowly became one of confusion. Why were they heading into the bathroom? Maka grumbled.

"Your hair is fine."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

As he pulled her inside the decently sized bathroom, he closed the door. On the back of said door was a full length mirror. For a moment, Maka watched in confusion as Kid put his hand up to the glass. However, a moment later; the glass rippled - much like when she called Shinigami-sama.

"Ready?"

"What?"

And before Maka could comprehend what was going on, Kid laughed lighty and fell backwards through the mirror; taking the confused woman with him.

The air was crisp, cool and had a light breeze to it that smelt lightly of salt water. It was in the midst of sunset, and what golden light was left swept lazily over the city of Sydney Austrailia. The streets were calm, though a small buzz of activity was appent if one were to listen. Fairy boats ran between the shores connected by the expansive and grand Sydney Harbour Bridge, and everywhere tall buildings began to slowly light up for the night. It was a magical sight to see; even better than what she'd seen on her postcard.

And now Maka had seen it in person. Sydney at sunset.

She turned to Kid, who smiled warmly at her overjoyed expression.

"Well?"

"Don't ever do that again without warning! Nearly gave me a heart-attack! I can't believe I even forgot you could do that!" Maka jested as she lightly stomped towards him; Kid's amused expression wasn't helping either.

It had been a bit of a shock to one minute be falling foward through her mirror and then next almost face first onto the streets of the inner city of Sydney. Maka had indeed forgotten one of the many talents Kid had being a shinigami was the ability to travel via reflective surfaces...usually mirrors, but large windows could work too. Upon arriving, Kid had moved them quickly across the city, shifting through small crowds, down twisting roads, through some lovely parks, and finally came to rest at the very end point of Dawes Point Reserve. From here, Maka could see clearly over Sydney Cove and see the beauty of the ever famous Sydney Opera House.

"On the other hand...this is amazing." She said softly, turning back toward the cove.

The sun had now set completely; more lights coming to life each minute; replacing the suns nautral light with their artifical light. Maka had long since eaten her sweet treat. She smiled and took in the view all around her. It wasn't just the view that was lovely, but the smell - so crisp, clean and freash - and especilly the sounds. Though they were divided by a cove of water, and a good distance, Maka could still hear music from the Opera House. It was wonderful.

"I want to go to them all."

Kid looked at Maka, his eyebrow slightly raised. He was about to ask her to elabrate, but she beat him to the punch.

"I want to go to all the places Mama sent postcards from. I want to see them all for myself."

"And you will." Kid spoke softly behind her.

Maka turned, slightly surprised. She hadn't heard him move up close to her.

"I'll take you to each and every one of them...and anywhere else you want."

"Is that a promise?"

"Undeniably so." Kid smiled, and held out a hand.

"The music tonight is too good to let go to waste. Dance with me?"

Maka grinned and took his hand. Quietly, slowly, they came together and danced for what seemed like hours. Perhaps it wasn't, but the music in the air and stars in the sky painted Maka's mind like those she'd read and dreamed about too many times than she cared to count.

Yet the night was young.

And so were they.

_x_x_x_x_x_

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Is this why you can't sleep?" A slightly tired reply.

"No, not entirly. Though I am a little worried."

"Hun, they'll be okay, I promise. Why would you think they wouldn't?"

A pause, then a shifting of sheets and bedsprings.

"Because I know how Maka can be when she jumps into things."

"You think they're moving too fast? How?"

Another pause.

"Ah..."

"Nng. Go to sleep, Soul. Basing what they have on what you had, is not a healthy means of looking at things."

"Well, I'm not really...not completely. I mean...I'm just worried about...well, Kid being able to handel her."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine. She's gonna have to be able to put up with him, so...mutual ground."

"True..."

"Now go to sleep. Stop worrying. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Soul sighed lightly and snuggled in next to Liz.

"I mean, Kid's reserved, calm, demeanoured-" Soul stopped mid sentence and groaned.

"Oh god, she's going to break him!"

A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Sleep! Now!"

Soul grunted and again turned back around and pulled the woman close.

"Sorry." He mumbled into her neck, and Liz calmed.

Another silent pause passed on as Soul contemplated further in his mind. He was happy to see Maka attempting to take some steps towards a more personal relationship with the shinigami. In turn, Soul believed this would also help to bring Kid a bit more out of his quiet and reserved shell. Sure, when they were younger it was pretty easy (and fun) to rile the young death god up about symmetry or some other inane shit. However, as time passed on, he'd grown a bit more reserved and quiet. Sutble, so to speak. Not to say it was a bad thing. In fact, due to it, Kid had gained an impressive flock of admirrers.

Soul shifted and exhaled deeply. Now it made sense to Soul why the shinigami never took any of those girls up on their offers. Aside from not being very social with anyone outside their group; the only girl Kid had ever cared for in such a way was right there infront of him. Maybe he was just worrying over nothing.

Soul shifted again and relaxed himself. As he slowly eased himself into promised slumber, a thought tickled the back of his mind and he chuckled lighty. As he drifted off, he spoke quietly, unsure if the woman next to him would even hear his words.

"Twenty bucks says he begs."

_x_x_x_x_x_

The dark and quiet apartment of the Scythe Meister was still during the wee hours of the early morning. Only the soft glow from the street lights outside reached inside to provide the barest hint of light. The coolness of the apartment had always made it feel a bit empty and as if no one actually did live here. However, that doubt was cast aside as the silence of the night was broken by a noise eminatting from the bathroom of the household. Not too long after it was followed by the sounds of voices chatting lislessly; laughter peppering the conversation. A moment later the bathroom door opened, and Maka stepped forth, streching as she did.

"After all of that, I don't think I'll ever find 'Around the World in eighty days' as enjoyable as I did before."

"Is this because you know you could do it in eight days, if you wanted?"

Maka turned, and grinned. She walked up to the boy before her and pulled in close; teasingly close.

"You know very well you could do it in eight minutes. Don't try to be humble infront of me."

Kid smirked and held up his hands.

"A gentleman never flaunts his talents openly."

Maka rolled her eyes and lifting a hand to Kid's face, pushed him back a little as she turned. He laughed as she did, and smiled as he watched her enter the kitchen. Maka went about setting out a couple mugs and filling a tea pot with some water.  
She then proceeded to set out some cream and sugar; portioning out into each mug their desired takes.

Kid's smile softened as he watched her work. Over the years it had become a routine for them to not only have their walks, but also at times to have tea together, random outtings, or book readings. He recalled one such time and a bemused laugh passed his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember the time when Soul tried to join us for a reading session?"

Maka snorted and shook her head, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh jeeze, that was...not cool." She quoted as Soul.

"Yes; I was a little put off that out of the choices we gave him, he decided to read his newest issue of 'Juggs'."

Maka couldn't hold the laughter back and bent over the counter top. Her shoulders shaking from the memory.

"A little...a little put off...you were down right livid!"

"I don't think-"

"You said, and I quote: "You're an uncooth piece of trash and should go die in a fire." End quote."

Kid blushed lightly and coughed into his hand.

"I didn't realize I had been so harsh."

Maka leaned back up and wiped away the tears perking her eyes. She turned back to the tea water, turning off the stove.

"What made you think of that, anyway?"

"I was recalling our little routines as I watched you prepare the tea."

Maka felt her face warm a little as he said this. She finished pouring the hot water into the mugs, and carefully turned back to her company.

"Here. Take these over to the couch. I'm going to grab a blanket from the closet. Figured we could share the couch and watch a late-early night movie."

"I have always loved your way of thinking, my dear." Kid carefully moved to the couch with the mugs of hot tea.

He placed them gently upon the coffee table as Maka came up with a thin but large blanket. Moving a few throu pillows out of the way, the two Meisters proceeded to huddle together under the blanket as Maka skimmed through the movies avalible. Finding one they both agreed upon, they were soon drawn into the movie and overcome by a comfortable silence. For two and a half hours they remaind as such, every so often having some of their tea, or shifting against one another. By the time the movie had ended, Maka had been resting her head on Kid's shoulder.

"Movie's over. You can wake up now."

"I'm awake." Maka leaned up and smiled. As she did, she streached a bit and got up.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfy. While I'm up, would you like some more tea?"

"I think I would, but please, I can get it while you change. It's no trouble." Kid leaned up, intending to get up, but Maka pushed him back into the couch.

"You are my guest, and as such, you will sit there and relax and let me handle it. It's not a problem."

Kid knew her stubborness wouldn't allow for any less, so he sank further into the couch, reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, you win."

"Glad we understand each other." Maka smiled and headed into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kid smiled and relaxed into the couch; his head tilted back along the back. This day had be so lovely and wonderful. It felt almost dreamlike in quiality. While not too far removed from their everyday interactions, this very much warrented a much closer connection in mind and spirit. Not just that, but a heavier romantic atmosphere as well; which suited the shinigami just fine.

A few moments later, Kid heard Maka's door open and close. He listened quietly to her shuffling about the rooms. Maka emerged from the bathroom, holding a couple pieces of clothing in her arms.

"I'm going to throw this stuff in the wash before I forget. It'll only take a minute."

"By all means, take your time. I'm in no hurry to be anywhere." Kid smiled as he looked up.

Maka nodded, and slipped into the linnen closet fusion of a laundry room. Kid stood and stretched out himself. Even though this day had been most pleasing and fulfilling, there had been something tickling the furthest receses of Kid's mind all night. It had left him with a slowly building apprehension like anxiety. Not one of fear or from a stimulate of threat, but more like the times he got the anxiety build up when he couldn't remember if the main halls picture frames were off by an inch. That kind of anxiety where you should be remembering something important, but for the life of you, you don't know why.

"Kid, is this your book?" Maka called from the other room; follow by the sound of a plastic bag.

Ah. That was why.

And within a single bound, the young reaper had crossed the length of the large apartment in an attempt to thwart the Scythe Meister from seeing said object.

His attempt, however, proved futile.

_!_!_!_!_!_

By the time Kid had reached the doorway, Maka was already in a state of surprised shock of find such a book in her hand. This was not one of the many old books of Purseian poetry containing the acts of youths in love, nor was this a literary classic such as Wilde's Dorian Gray, nor was it a pocket Shakespear or Illiad.

This was '101 Sex Positions: Steamy New Positions From Mild to Wild'.

"M-Maka, I can explain-"

The voice broke her from her shocked state, and she snapped her gaze upon him. Her gaze was hard; fixed. Kid conninued to stammer a bit more; the flush of red stark against his normally alabaster complection. She felt herself advance on him, and he moved back. He was saying something, but she didn't truly hear him. Instead, all her thoughts were more focused on one thing: Reassurance.

He _wanted_ her.

Maka had been advancing on Kid this whole time, and as Kid had been backing away - slightly in fear of being beaten for something not of his fault - he had missed sighting the coffee table and his right leg banged into it. He jolted back a bit, and loosing balance landed back upon the couch. Before he could even comprehend getting up, Maka followed suit; reaching out and grabbing onto his wrists, she fell upon him; straddling him. This effectivly pinned him in place.

"Ma-"

The shinigami didn't get much further in his protesting than this and his words died in his throat as they were replaced by the Scythe Meister's tounge. It had been fast and a bit forcful; tasting of hunger, desire and lust. A kiss not of romance or tenderness but one full of need and want. Whatever be its origins, it still caused the young god to reel back in suprise before responding in kind. His responce was rewarded as the girl atop him released his wrists and burried themselves in locks of ebony and ivory. His own hands fell to her sides and back. Upon feeling his touch, Maka murrmured into him and rocked forward against him.

Kid's hands clentched against her as she rocked against him, causing him to exhale sharply. He pulled her closer, and leaned further back into the couch. As they moved, Maka released his lips only to attack his neck like the time she had before. Kid hissed as she did this and he could already feel the familiar tingling sensation beginning. During this exchange, Maka had once again worked a hand down his suit top, unbuttoning it and his dress shirt. The warm hand against his cool skin felt like a slow burn as it traced back and forth. She trailed with her nails and occasionally teased his nipples all while continuing her minstrations on his neck.

It was when Kid finally took the initative and ran a hand under her shirt, that Maka felt her body spark and flare. It was once again another moment of reassurance that she was not alone in her lusting desire. She sighed in want as his hand swept her back and came to her front. She did so again when he toyingly fondled her. Her body rocked agianst his again and she could feel the beginning of the burn in her body. Maka felt her body flash with heat. In a quick movement of her arms, Maka lifted back and fluidly pulled her makeshift pajama-top off. The sudden sensation of cool air hitting her bare skin felt good. It caused a shiver to run down her spine; and her body to react with the suddent tempeture change.

Kid halted in his actions for a moment, pulling his hand away from her and moving it to her side. This was the first time Maka had revealed herself bare to him. He drank in the sight of her cream color skin that trailed her neck to her breast and down to her abs and stomach. Slightly pink hues here and there mixed in caught his trailing eyes, and he found himself painfully attracked to her chest. Maka had never said anything to anyone, save perhaps Liz and maybe Tsubaki, yet Kid knew beyond a doubt that Maka was proud of her increased size. Her style of clothing had changed grandually and reflected as such. Though Maka was still far smaller than the eldest gun-girl and dark arm, she was still goregeous in her own right.

Kid brought both hands up to her; returning to his previous fondling. Maka rocked against him, and cupped her hands over his own; pushing his against her. Being worked on like this felt so much better with another person than when she did it herself; and while this was very pleasing, Maka wanted more. She burned for it. Far too long had she gone without the touch of another. Granted, she knew she could live without, but honestly? She wanted it. Baddly. Screw being humble about this sort of thing. Maka was still largely human with needs and wants. She wanted to get some new shoes. She needed to pay her electric bill before Thrusday. She wanted to go out to lunch with the girls later in the week. She needed to right off on her last assignment from two weeks ago.

She wanted to have sex. With another living person.

She needed to have sex. With another breathing being.

And while there were probably plenty of nameless people who could have solved this little 'craving' for her years ago...there was those little things Maka had known as pride, stubborness and guilt. Pride said she'd not give herself to just any random stranger who gave her the look. Stubborness held her at bay for all these years from acting upon it. Guilt told her it would be wrong to give into such an act with another so soon after giving up what she felt she'd wanted for so long. So thanks to these three, Maka had staved off the desire of sex for six and a half years.

Six and a half very long years.

Years made horribly long and uncomfortable when you start growing close to a very good and close male friend.

A very good and close male friend who over the years aged about as gracfully, if not more so, than herself and was very sexy without trying to be.

Said male friend who was currently trapt beneath her.

Touching her. Caressing her. Fondeling her.

Maka purred as she flexed her self backwards. Her mind was in five differnt places; thoughts running rampent in each; yet they all lead to the same common factor.

Tonight's gonna be a good, good night.

Taking her hands away from his, Maka ran them along Kid's arms and laced them back into his hair. She drug her nails gently against his scalp; and felt him shift and exhale under her. She heard the moaning like purr of his voice as she did so. She smiled to herself and tucked away this little tidbit for a later time. As her hands came to the base of his neck, she pulled one hand away and grabbed one of his own. As she pulled his hand away with hers, he stopped a moment and looked to her - in guidance or confusion; she wasn't entirly sure. As she placed both her and his free hand against the lowest part of her exposed abdomen, Maka used her other hand to pull him forward.

It only took Kid a few seconds to decipher the silent plee from the woman atop him. He complied; no hesitation. Leaning in, his lips parted and decended to the sensitive perks of her breast. He suckled lightly, teasingly flicking his tongue against her every few moments.

Maka moaned lightly. The burning was growing and it felt so good to have this feeling again. Her thoughts were so wrapped up around the minstations Kid was preforming on her breasts - he'd just switched sides now - that she'd forgotten just exactly where she's placed his other hand. Yet it didn't take long. It was quick, and electrifying. His free hand moved from hers, under the thin band of her panties and two fingers slipped deep inside.

Two concurrent gasps.

Maka, for the sudden shock and intimacy of such a touch; the burning flaring.

Kid, for the uncharacteristic boldness of his action and extreme ease of doing so.

Before the latter had a chance to explore this new confident move; it was wretched away momentarily as Maka herself pushed him back and she lift from her strattling him. Kid was too stunned to respond to her retreat, mind blank of anything at the moment. He watched as she seem to lift off with ease and practically glide towards her bedroom door. Somehow, during the short pace, she'd shed the last of her pajamas. She stood, tall and proud, and as stark as the day she was born; giving him an inviting smile and eyes that spoke of desire.

"Death."

His eyes widened; his breath halted.

That was when he knew; as he felt himself lift up and make his way towards her...

That was when he knew...if they passed through that door...

There would be no turning back.

* * *

Foo...slightly less than 8000. Usually I do so much more. Anywho, stopping there for now. Giving everyone a heads up warning - the next chapter _will start right into a Lemon._ I had the whole thing planned as one movement, but it altered slightly and...I liked this a lot better. :3 Reviews are loved.


End file.
